


i want your midnights (you and me, forevermore)

by amplifierverse



Series: i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Character Development, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Morning Sex, POV Beth Greene, Pregnancy, References to Depression, TW discussion of suicide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beth becomes happy again, fix it sorta, its cheesy but its sweet, like imagine a romcom turned into a bethyl fic, no one commits suicide!! but its discussed in beth's therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplifierverse/pseuds/amplifierverse
Summary: "Can you tell me some more about those happy moments?”Beth draws in a breath and speaks softly, “It was mainly with him.”She closes her eyes, traces of memories flashing before her.-After a painful breakup with her long-term boyfriend, meanwhile dealing with the traumatic passing of her parents, Beth slowly begins to put her life back together again.Reminiscing their relationship, Beth realizes she can’t go back and change the past, but shecanchange their ending. Like her mama told her, if two people truly love each other, they’ll inevitably find their way back to one another.Even if it takes some time.
Relationships: Amy & Beth Greene (Walking Dead), Amy/Tara Chambler, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Shawn Greene/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099649
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. until another heart whispers back

**Author's Note:**

> title from new year's day - taylor swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you tell me some more about those happy moments?”
> 
> Beth draws in a breath and speaks softly, “It was mainly with him.”
> 
> She closes her eyes, traces of memories flashing before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of 'all these tears that i cried', which was originally a oneshot, but after posting it I decided there was more to the story. 
> 
> Flashbacks are written in past tense and there is a clear sign before each one, but if the timeline is still confusing let me know. Hope you like it!! :)  
> TW's are listed in the tags, explicit rating (bc smut) starts at chapter three.

_“Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song._ _At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet.”_  
_― Plato_

“Why are you worried, Beth?”

Dr Cloyd looks up at her from underneath her glasses, folding her hands in her lap. Beth feels her eyes observing her, tracing out her form. Searching.

 _What could she see? Did she look the same? Had anything—_

“Beth?”

Shaken out of her thoughts, she shifts her gaze to stare at the wooden floor. “Because I feel the same I did when I first came to see you. When I was 19, before I—Um.” Beth bites her lip, tears already forming in her eyes. _Stop being so goddamn sensitive, Greene._

“Before your attempt to take your life?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re scared you might try again?”

Beth nods, blinking swiftly.

“Maybe. I’m just… I’m so unhappy.” Her voice cracks. She swallows, a lump burning in her throat. “And I’m really tired of feelin’ like that. I just wanna feel good again. I haven’t for a very long time. Well, maybe, in between there were some really good moments. But then it would get bad again.”

“It’s courageous of you to ask for help, and I’m here for you to help you reach that goal. Can you tell me some more about those happy moments?”

Beth draws in a breath and speaks softly, “It was mainly with him.”

She closes her eyes, traces of memories flashing before her.

_The warmth of the summer she met him. Tanned, strong arms. The smell of motor oil. His laugh, god, his laugh. The one he only reserved for her, the one that reached his eyes._

“Your ex-boyfriend? Who you broke up with..." Dr Cloyd glances down at her notepad, "Three months ago?”

“Yeah… Yes. But that’s also because in between the bad stuff, he was there. You know, we started dating when I was 21, just got my job as a music teacher, livin’ in a shitty two-bedroom apartment I shared with a roommate I didn’t even really like, and we just…”

Lost in her story, she sinks back into the memories of that warm summer, three years ago.

* * *

_flashback..._

It happened accidentally. They met at a bar on her 21st birthday, her so drunk she couldn’t stand on her feet and him smoking outside. They knew each other from before. Well—

She knew the image the town portrayed of him. There were a lot of mean things she’d heard; things Beth had refused to take for truth because she’d been raised not to judge.

The type of man she was told to stay away from.

He knew the spot-clean, cheerful, bright little Beth Greene folks made her out to be. Perfect little Beth Greene, so drunk off her ass that night that she couldn’t string two coherent sentences together.

Her ‘friends’ had left her, expecting her to take a cab home, but Beth was crying on the curb when he found her.

Annoyed at first, he muttered gruffly, “Girl, piss off and go to y’r girlfriends.”

Beth looked up at him, her eyes glistening and red, mascara run down her cheeks.

“’M sorry. I dunno where they are. I don’t know where I am.” Her lip trembling, she sniffled.

His expression softened as he took in her state. Throwing his cigarette on the street, he stubbed it out with his boot. He glanced at her from underneath his bangs. “Y’got anyone to come get ya?”

“No—No… M-maybe Maggie. She’s my big sister, she’s real protective and scary.” Beth babbled, nodding firmly at her words. “Actually, one time when I was eleven, a boy was mean to me and she chased him off of our farm w’ my Daddy’s shotgun. My Daddy got real mad at her after that—”

Daryl shook his head, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards. “C’mon, lemme get you inside. We’ll call your sister, get you some water. I’m friends with the barkeep.”

“Okay, but if you are a bad man, I’ll have you know I got pepper-spray in m’ purse and I ain’t afraid to use it.”

“I ain’t a bad man.”

“Okay. If you were, Maggie’d probably cut off y’r balls anyways. And then you wouldn’t be able to have kids anymore. Do y’want kids? I want kids. Like two, three. ‘M really good with children.” Beth stumbled on her feet, wildly flailing her arms around in an attempt to balance herself.

Daryl caught her in his arms. Grumbling, he pulled her arm over his shoulder, allowing her to lean on him, “Girl, y’gotta stop falling.”

“Hey, you’re Daryl Dixon, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah.”

“Y’know my Daddy then, Hershel Greene.”

The front door of the bar swayed open, the suddenly too bright lights hurting her eyes.

“Shit, you’re Beth Greene.”

“Yeah! Tha’s me, but my mama named me Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marie Greene. Hey, Daryl…” Beth weakly patted his shoulder, trying to get his attention. “Y’r real nice. Thank you.”

“’S fine.” He set her down on a bar stool, calling the bartender over by waving at him. “’S long as ya don’t throw up on me.”

“P-promise.”

The barkeeper, who Daryl called Aaron, set a big glass of water in front of her with a firm slam. After Beth promised she _would_ drink it all, he went off and called her sister for her. Daryl stayed quietly at her side.

Beth laid her head on the sticky bar, closing her eyes so the spinning would slow down. Exhaling deeply, she thought about what people had told her about the man she met tonight.

Recounting everything, her mind a bit sluggish, she decided she wholeheartedly disagreed with the rumors.

Daryl Dixon was not the man people painted him out to be. In fact, he was one of the very few truly decent men Beth had met in a long time.

Maggie still cussed him out when she came to pick her up, storming into the bar.

“Get your dirty hands _off_ my baby sister before I cut ‘em off, asshole!”

Beth clung to her sister, looking up at her with puffy red eyes. “No, no, Maggie, Daryl helped me.”

“Did ya? Did he?!” Maggie raised her eyebrows at Aaron, who nodded at her. Calming her tone, she looked at Daryl, "Alright. Thank you for takin’ care of my little sister.”

“He’s real nice, Maggs.” Beth slurred, her eyes falling closed. “’M tired, can we go home now?”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

* * *

Beth laughs, wiping her eyes. “I woke up in the morning with the worst headache of my life. Maggie was more pissed off with my friends than at me, though.”

Her smile fades, the memory leaving bitter-sweet taste on her tongue.

“We had accidentally left my phone at the bar, and when I went back in the morning I ran into Aaron and I asked Daryl’s number so I could thank him for savin’ me. I called him and we talked, and I guess we never really stopped talkin’.”

“That sounds like a memorable story.” Dr Cloyd smiles at her, warmly. Beth decides she likes her. “Beth, unfortunately our time is up now. I will see you next week?”

“Yes.” Beth says, standing up. 

Dr Cloyd nods at her, closing her notebook. “Beth, if anything comes up, you have my number. Don’t be afraid to call, I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“But was it alright?”

“Actually… Yes.” Beth smiles at her sister, a wistful look in her eyes. “It’s hard to open up again, but I like my therapist. And I really do want to work through things.”

Maggie reaches out and grabs her hand, giving it a firm squeeze at her words.

“I’m just really glad you reached out and got help. You deserve so much, Beth.” Maggie looks at her, her green eyes glistening suspiciously. “And we really don’t mind you stayin’ with us, Glenn likes you and it’s good for you to be with people who support you. You’re not alone in this.”

“Thank you, Maggs. Really.” Beth bites her bottom lip, glancing away. “I know we have a lot to figure out and it ain’t easy havin’ me around, but—”

“Nah, none of that. We love you and we are here for you. Alright?”

“Alright. I love you too.”

Maggie smiles, and pulls Beth’s arm, standing up. “C’mon. Dinner ain’t cookin’ itself.”

Maggie breaches the subject at dinner the next week. Glenn sitting at her side is suddenly extremely interested in his plate, purposefully trying to fade into the background.

Beth has to close her eyes and cut her nails into her palms to get herself to not run away the moment the words fall.

"We need to talk about the farm."

Beth averts her gaze, biting the inside of her cheek. "What's there to talk about."

"Beth." Maggie's voice softens, trying to catch her younger sister's eyes, "It's been sittin' there. We need to decide what we're gonna do with it, are we gonna sell it--"

"Sell it?" Beth looks at her, her tone sharp, "Y'wanna sell our childhood home? That's been in our family for generations?"

"I don't wanna do anything but we have to make a decision."

"Right this second?!"

"No, but we can't let it sit there and rot."

Beth looks back and forth between Maggie and Glenn, "Why don't y'all move there?"

"We both work in the city. It ain't manageable. Shawn lives in another state." Maggie replies, Glenn nodding along.

"Okay, so then I'll live there." Beth says firmly, raising her eyebrows almost in a challenge for them to disagree with her.

"Do y'really think that's wise? You livin' on a farm by yourself?" 

Beth broadens her shoulders, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Why not? I grew up there, I know the place."

"Beth..." Her sister tries, gently.

"So then what? I don't want to leave it. I don't want to sell it. Y'all can't move there, Shawn can't, so then it's just me left, right?"

Maggie opens her mouth to respond, but gets cut off by Glenn scraping his throat, carefully coming in between. "I believe Rick is looking for a place."

"Rick ain't a farmer." Beth furrows her brows. "How is he gonna take care of all that land? He ain't got the time."

"What if we sell the land, but keep the house?" Glenn proposes.

Beth begins an answer but stops herself, pulling her mouth shut to think. Maggie does the same, and for a moment a silence falls.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Maggie breaks it. She glances at her sister, her eyes questioning. "Beth?"

Beth sighs, and nods in defeat. "That's a good idea."

"So, how about we start with that? Selling the land can take a couple months, and in the meantime you two decide about the house. Given that Shawn isn't interested." Glenn concludes, tentatively looking between the girls, as to not accidentally hit a nerve.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Beth smiles faintly. "Thank you."

The week after that, she found herself back in Dr Cloyd's office. The beige wallpaper was decorated with faded, blush-colored roses. It's comforting to look at, almost warming. It reminds her of her mother. 

At that, she clenches her teeth and looks away. Despite, a sharp pang of pain cuts through her heart. Her mama always said Beth reminded her of herself, her outlook on life - _God told us to love thy neighbor, sweetheart._

But loving hurt. It sliced open her soul and opened it to everyone like an exposé - _Come and watch as I aim to repair whatever's left of my heart._

Breathing deeply, Beth re-focuses herself on the woman sitting in front of her, who was now observing at her with a flicker of worry in her eyes. 

"How has your week been, Beth?"

She coughs, and takes a sip of water. "It's been... bearable."

"Is that any different from the week before that?" Dr Cloyd says, scribbling on her notepad.

"I don't know - I guess. I'm not one to... give up, stupid as that sounds given what I've done."

"Why would that be stupid?"

"Isn't suicide considered weakness? Giving up?" Beth replies sharply, the subject that'd been haunting her mind for the past months brought up.

Dr Cloyd folds her hands in her lap, her eyes thoughtful. "I don't believe it to be weakness. I think what's more important is how unbelievably hard it must be to make that choice. And that it's tragic, that suicidal people often don't get the proper help in time because everyone deserves the chance at a healthy, happy life. But it's not weak, no."

"I didn't mean--" Beth blinks, slowing herself to choose her words cautiously. "I didn't mean t' insult those people. Who have... succeeded. I didn't mean to disrespect them."

"I didn't think you were, Beth. This is a safe place so you can tell me anything. Sometimes we say things we don't mean because we're hurting, and we really just want that hurt to end."

"I suppose you're right." 

Dr Cloyd offers her a polite smile, a short silence falling between them before her therapist breaks it, "Do you want to continue what we were discussing last week about your parents? Or do you want to tell me about the happy times? Or, do you have other topics you want to talk about?"

Beth nods, breathing in. "I'd like that. What we were discussing two weeks ago."

"Alright. I believe our time was up right after you told me how you and your ex-boyfriend - may I call him by his name? -" Beth nods at her, the doctor continues, "How you and Daryl met. Do you want to tell me more about what happened after?"

"Yes. So, after I got his number from Aaron, I called him up that night to thank him..."

* * *

_flashback..._

"'S fine. Wasn't gonna leave your drunk ass out there to get hit by a car or somethin'."

Beth laughed, and shook her head. "But really, thank you. Y'were a real gentleman."

Daryl huffed through the phone. "I ain't no gentleman."

"Well, I beg to differ, mr Dixon." Beth teased, a genuine smile on her face despite her pounding headache. She'd taken an extreme amount of Advil, but she still felt like hell. "Aaron was real nice, too."

"Yeah, he's alright." 

Beth swallowed nervously, suddenly blushing as she tried to get the words she'd revised in her head all day long out of her mouth. "Hey, so, would'ya-- Are you-- I mean. Um."

"Girl, spit it out."

"Dywannagooutwithme." Beth rushed, her phone shaking from her trembling hand.

" _What?_ "

She breathed in, willing her anxiety to calm down. "Would'ya, um, go out. With me, I mean."

"Oh." He was silent and her heart threatened to beat out of her ribcage at the tension. "I-I guess. Yeah."

"Y'don't have to, I just wanted to properly thank you with a drink." Beth let out a high-strung laugh that sounded way too loud. She cringed at herself, biting hard on the inside of her cheek. "But um, I think I'll stay away from tequila this time. Y'know, so Maggie won't have t' play midnight taxi service again."

Daryl let out something that sounded like a snort, "Good idea. So where do y'wanna... meet?" His voice trails off at the last word, uncertainty wavering through.

"I thought maybe for nostalgia we go to Aaron's bar? It did seem real nice to me, in between the spinning of the ceiling."

"Yeah, alright."

"I'll text you the time? I gotta go now."

"'S alright. See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

"So, we met up and it was incredibly awkward." Beth laughs, a feeling of loss tugging at her heart at reminiscing the encounter. "But he made me laugh, and I basically annoyed him into likin' me. It worked, he liked me, and I even got him to smile. After a few drinks things were more comfortable, and the next Friday we saw each other again. We just... clicked. I liked being around him, more than I'd liked anyone since-- Well. He didn't bullshit me, and I didn't bullshit him. We liked that about each other-- It was good."

Her therapist nods, smiling kindly at the story. "And that's when you started dating? That night you met?"

"Well, actually... No." Beth answers, her brow furrowing. "We were bein' kinda dumb, but we never _did_ anythin', we was just hanging out. Friends. Well, not friends." Dr Cloyd starts to look slightly confused, and Beth stops herself and sighs. "We never talked about what we were. That was a big thing when I ended things with him, as well. We didn't really communicate."

"Ah. Well, if you don't mind, could you explain more about that?"

* * *

_flashback..._

Honestly, neither of them realized or labeled exactly what was going on between them, until Maggie cornered Beth in the kitchen one day and flat out demanded to know whether or not she was ‘screwing around’ with Daryl Dixon. Beth had turned beet red and almost head-butted her sister out of surprise.

Never mind the almost, she’d tripped over her own feet in her haste on her way out and somehow landed her elbow on her sister’s face.

Later, they were sitting on the porch at sunset. Maggie with a bag of frozen peas against her black eye and Beth still throwing out apologies every six seconds.

“I’m so sorry Maggs, I--”

“I know and now shut it.” Maggie’s Southern twang came out extra harsh when she was annoyed, and Beth swiftly nodded at her sister.

Maggie turned to look at her, her voice softened. “But what’s going on with y’all? If you ain’t about to punch me in the face this time.”

Beth snorted, her thumb mindlessly tracing the scar hiding underneath her bracelets. She sighed, angling her head up to warm her face in the last beams of sunlight. “I don’t really know. We just—I like him.”

“But _why?_ He’s gotta be twice your age, not to mention that no-good brother of his who’s in _jail_.”

“Why do you like Glenn? And he ain’t twice my age, thank you very much. I’m 21 and he’s 32, it ain’t that much of a difference.”

Maggie shook her head, dropping the melted ice bag on the wooden planks. “Fair. But still, Beth, eleven years. What d’you think Daddy is gonna say when he finds out?”

“Well, if you ain’t planning on goin’ after him with a shotgun right now—"

“Still debatin’.”

“—I think we can convince Daddy too. We’re both adults.”

Maggie’s eyes drop to where she’s stroking her wrist, and Beth quickly abandoned it, looking away.

“Y’know Beth, if you’d’ve asked me 2 years ago whether I’d be okay with this you’d have known my answer—“, Beth nods at her, her scar aching as the memory flits before her eyes. Maggie continues, “—but after all that happened… I think we all just wanna see you happy. So, if he makes you happy…”

“He does.”, Beth whispered, almost secretively.

“Then be with him.” Maggie smiled at her, a hint of sadness in her eyes. It was gone in a split second when Beth met her gaze, returning her smile tentatively.

“Thank you, Maggs.”

“It’s alright. But if he does hurt you, I still got that shotgun.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“You sure she ain’t about to show up to my door and kick my ass?”

“I’m sure.” Beth laughed, Daryl’s voice gruff in her ear as she struggled with her keys, her phone clutched between her head and her shoulder. “I know my sister.”

“A'ight. You okay?”

“Yeah.” The lock clicked, Beth quickly stepped inside. “I just got home. Lauren ain’t here today so I’m celebratin’ the peace.”

“You need to find a different place, that roommate of you’s insane.”

“She’s…a specific type of person.”

“She’s a bitch.”

“I don’t like you sayin’ that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. She can’t help she’s a bitch.”

“Girl.” Daryl huffed, and Beth giggled, her laugh sounding through the empty apartment.

“We still on for Saturday?”

“Yeah, we are, unless y’ changed your mind about datin’ a redneck.”

“I happen to like that redneck you’re talkin’ about so mind your words.” Daryl huffed again, and Beth smiled. “I’m really looking forward to it. I gotta go, hope you have a good day and don’t ignore my texts this time.”

Daryl grumbled, making her laugh. “That phone’s too goddamn small. Call you tonight?” His voice slightly shakes at the question, a hint of insecurity sounding through.

“Yeah, I would love to.”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”

"So, this is official." Beth whispered, her head laying on his chest. The sheets feel soft on her legs and the walls are painted orange in the simmering afternoon sun. "'M your girlfriend."

Daryl scraped his throat, shortly pausing the hand that was running its fingers through her knotted, loose hair. "Yeah. If y'didn't change y'r mind already."

"Didn't." Beth smiled, lifting her head to look at him. "Did you?"

The corners of his mouth slightly turned up in a small, almost hidden smile. "Nah." 

"Good." Leaning in, her lips met his in a slow, sweet kiss. She didn't mind that his are dry and he didn't mind her messed up hair and disappeared makeup.

Surprising him, she gave a harsh suck on his tongue, and she pulled back, her eyes glittering with mirth as she looked up at him. Prodding her finger into his chest to emphasize her words, she said, "'Cause then I'd have no other choice but to stay here until I convince you, mr Dixon."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Girl." But the sheer happiness flickering through his expression betrayed his grumbled response, and giggling, she kissed him again.

* * *

Beth sucks in a stuttering breath, exhaling tensely. Blinking her tears away, she furrows her brows. "I--I think I miss him." She softly touches her lips with her finger, feeling the air rush out at as she repeats, "I miss him."

_Four months later..._

Beth sighs, holding up her hand to shield her eyes from the burning sun.

The once so wide expanse of her Daddy's land was now reduced to the field stretching out in front of her, the barn and the house behind her. The remaining animals had been sold a long time ago, and their last two horses were stabled until further notice with their neighboring farm, where her ex-boyfriend Jimmy lived with his family.

Jimmy and her had dated briefly in high school, but they'd broken up two days before she turned 18. They were still friends, though. Or friendly. She didn't really have friends, which was an embarrassing fact to admit.

"Beth!"

Startled, she flips her head around to see Maggie waving at her from the porch.

"What?!"

"Been callin' you for five whole minutes! I've made lunch, come eat!"

"Alright, comin'."

"So, everything worked out alright?" Her brother Shawn looks at her questioningly, sitting across from her at the makeshift table. Pots of paint are standing against the wall behind him.

Beth nods, swallowing down her food. "We got a reasonable price for the land, Otis said. So now all that's left is fixing up the house, buying the furniture and me moving in." 

"Don't Daryl still got that table of y'rs? Ow!" Shawn winces, glaring at Maggie, who unsubtly motions her head towards Beth. 

"We don't talk about him." Maggie says sharply.

"But don't he--"

"No."

"But why can't we ask it--", her brother tries again.

"Shawn!"

"Maggie!"

Beth coughs, her voice stern as she comes in between her siblings, "Shut it, both of you." The two of them glaring at each other but quiet, she continues, "Daryl ain't a forbidden topic. Yeah, he still got it, 'cause seven months ago our breakup wasn't exactly pre-planned. I'm _thinking-"_

Maggie opens her mouth, but shuts it when Beth gives her a look.

"-about calling him to get it back. But I got different things on my mind right now, so y'all don't gotta fight about that. And 'cause I know both of you, I'm tellin' y'all that you don't gotta defend me. Alright?"

They both reluctantly agree, nodding along with her words.

"Good. I got different plans beforehand, anyways. As both of you know, I've been goin' to therapy for the last four months."

"Yeah." Shawn replies, "Maggie told as much."

"Well, my therapist and I both agreed it's going to be good for me to travel, to explore. So, I booked a ticket to France in two weeks, and I'm goin' for one month."

Their eyes widen, and Maggie mutters, genuinely surprised, "Wow." 

"Yeah." Shawn mirrors her sister's reaction, looking mildly shocked, "Beth, that's a big decision."

"I know, but I got the money and this is just something..." Beth hesitates, before her expression slides back to her previous certainty. "I think it'll be good for me." 

Maggie is quiet, and none of the three have anything to say. An uncomfortable silence falls, the big news hanging tensely in the air but it feels like a weight has been lifted of Beth's shoulders, finally having revealed her plans.

"I don't like it." Maggie begins, and holds up her hand when Beth opens her mouth to protest, "No. I don't like it, _but..._ If it's right for you, then I'll support you."

Beth smiles gratefully, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "Thank you. I love you, both of you."

Shawn grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly, "We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos and a comment for good luck <3
> 
> The next chapter will be a lot happier just so y'all know haha, also I needed a name for Beth's therapist and I immediately thought of Denise because I really loved her character & her and Tara in the show :)
> 
> Also, last one, probably nobody recognized this but Shawn holding her hand in the last sentence is a parallel to the first fic how Hershel always did that with Beth to reassure her. Anddd I just wanna say I love Maggie so so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!!


	2. that it can be good again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah,” Beth says quietly, looking around her family with so much love in her heart it feels like it could burst. “We’ll be alright.”
> 
> But in the back of her head, a small voice still nags her, and she can’t ignore the feeling that something – someone - is missing.
> 
> or, the fix-it chapter after the sad one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :) This was my favorite chapter to write and I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> Also, I'm very aware that the quote thing I tend to do in the beginning of each chapter is a tad on the dramatic side lol (me literally using a Plato quote last chapter... I can't but I thought it was just very fitting, it helps me set the theme)

_“What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again.”_   
_― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay_

* * *

The loud sounds of the city around her ring in her ears, and Beth closes her eyes, breathing in the air deeply.

Growing up in the country, she had never experienced big cities much. She'd been to Atlanta, and that was about it. It still isn't her scene, but at she had loved her time in Paris. Being completely away from everything and everyone had given her some much-needed space, and it helped her in her journey in processing her parents' accident.

Despite, even a lifetime of physical distance between her and Daryl hadn't been able to make him leave her thoughts.

A few spare moments in the months before Beth left for France, she'd caved, and texted him. The conversations had been fleeting and short. Every time she reached out it felt like she was dangling her foot above a ravine, like she was getting ready to dive off a cliff.

The rush of fear and adrenalin coursing through her veins, knowing that the safe option would be to pull away, but the glimmer that promised something adventurous, wild and alive attracted her almost magnetically.

But she hadn't been ready to let go and jump. To let herself fall again. The risk of scattering to pieces was too grave, when she was struggling so heavily with keeping herself together. So she ended it every time just as quickly, even though it made her heart ache and a pang of regret go through the back of her mind. 

Traveling had given her a feeling of control over her life again, a sense of independency and self security.

Healing hadn't made her go back to the Beth Greene she'd been when her parents were still alive, before her first depressive episode. Instead, she has evolved and matured, and she's stronger and more resilient. Beth feels like she has the energy to _live_ again instead of just existing, and she's willing to take all the stabbing pain that was inevitably bound to be brought on by life. There's no real happiness without sadness, and feeling emotions was so much superior to the haze of numbness depression had inflicted upon her.

All dramatic explanations short, she has hope for a future again.

Surprisingly enough, Beth'd gotten back in contact with her high school friend Amy, who had moved back to their town after college. She'd heard Beth still lived there, and she was hoping to reconnect. College had matured her friend for the better, and Beth likes her, she's excited to have a close friend outside of her older sister again.

Exhaling, she opens her eyes, and lifts her bag onto her shoulder.

Time to go home.

* * *

_flashback..._

"Y'r sure he ain't gonna castrate me?" Daryl glanced at her and Beth snorted.

"Yeah. My mama wants to become a grandmother, so..."

"Jesus." He huffed, shaking his head. "That's a big step, Beth."

"I didn't mean it like that." She rolled her eyes, tugging on his arm. "I'm not gonna poke holes in y'r condoms now or stop takin' my pill. I'm not interested in having kids now, besides, Shawn already has two." Beth motioned her head towards the house. "But we need to hurry up 'cause if we're gonna be much later for dinner Maggie is gonna be pissed. And I didn't make promises about her."

Daryl grumbled, and she giggled, picking up their pace over the dirt road leading towards her childhood home.

"C'mon, Mr Dixon. If we make it through without casualties, I'll be real sweet to you later." Her eyes sparkled, and a wicked grin played around her lips. That was surely enough to grab his attention, and he followed her without any more complaints.

It wasn't like Daryl hadn't met her parents before, but this _was_ the first time he would meet them as her boyfriend.

He still struggled with low self-esteem, and it made him scuff his feet against the carpet and avert his eyes away from her family after a very short, polite handshake. 

Her Daddy wasn't exactly too keen on her dating a Dixon, but Beth had put her foot down and so, her mama invited him to their Sunday dinner. 

"So, Daryl, what do you do?" Annette asked, making an attempt at breaking the uncomfortable silence.

He had just stuffed a bunch of mashed potato in his mouth, and swallowed quickly before mumbling something incoherent. Her Daddy frowned disapprovingly, and Annette raised her eyebrows.

Beth - _softly_ \- nudged Daryl in his side, and he coughed, grabbing his glass of water.

"He works at the garage downtown, y'already know that." Maggie said, and Beth sent her a grateful look.

"I... Do. But I thought it would be nice to hear it from him." Annette smiled politely.

"Just like it's fitting to _show up on time_ , it would be appropriate to have an actual conversation with the man that's currently having relations with my daughter." Hershel stated sternly. Maggie choked on her drink, and the tips of Daryl's ears turned red. 

"Did you have to put it like that?" Beth responded, furiously blushing. 

"Havin' _relations?"_ Maggie sputtered, tears in her eyes from coughing. Glenn purposefully attempted to fade into the background, his head bowed down, suddenly very interested in inspecting the table.

“I ain’t—Didn’t mean t’ disrespect you.” Daryl muttered, glancing up. “The food’s good, mrs Greene.”

Her mother beamed gratefully, “Why, thank you, dear. You can call me Annette.”

Daryl nodded, giving a small, tight smile. They fell back into the awkward silence, and the tension rose as Hershel was entirely focused on Daryl, staring him down with a severe look in his eyes. 

Beth scraped her throat, changing the subject, “Maggie, how’s y’r job coming along?”

Maggie’s eyes widened in understanding, catching on, “Yeah, it’s really good. We just started this new project, and…”

To their relief, the attention now landed on Maggie. Beth cautiously slipped her hand underneath the table, finding Daryl's. She brushed her fingers over his, and his eyes flashed towards her, his unease brought on by Hershel's lecture visible in his gaze. Beth gently smiled back at him, and tangled her fingers with his, her thumb tracing soothing circles on the back of his palm. 

"Everything is fine, don't mind him." She whispered, low enough for only them two to hear it. Daryl nodded, his shoulders slightly relaxing at feeling her close.

As everyone was distracted, Annette watched the two quietly from across the table, a knowing smile playing around her lips.

Stepping out into the dark, the cool temperature of the night soothed her. Daryl was already out, walking a few steps ahead of her.

“Beth! Wait a minute.”

She turned around to see her mother rushing towards her, a tub clutched in her hands.

“Here, for you two. What’s left of the peach pie.” Annette handed it to her, and gave her a warm smile.

“Thanks, mama.”

“Beth?” She laid her hand on Beth’s shoulder, her eyes met hers. “I just wanna let y’ know that you shouldn’t mind your Daddy too much, he’s just protective. You’re his little girl.”

“I know.” Beth sighed.

“And I really think Daryl ‘s great, sweetheart.”

Beth smiled, “I’m really glad you like him. He ain’t the best talker, but I really do love him—” Her eyes widened, she clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh.”

The crickets chirping, she saw tears shine in her mother’s eyes, reflecting in the soft yellow light peeking through the closed curtains from the kitchen.

“Y’haven’t said that to him?”

Beth shook her head. Her mother held a hand against Beth’s cheek, her voice comforting, “I’m glad you found someone to love, sweetheart. And from the way he looks at you, we can see he loves you. _Even_ your Daddy.”

She wrapped her arms around her mother, and hugged her tightly. “Thank you, mama.”, Beth whispered softly.

Annette pulled back, and said sternly, “Now, it’s gettin’ late. Y’all must be goin’. Have a good night, honey.”

Beth pecked her on the cheek, “You too.”

Turning around, she waved one last time before leaving towards where Daryl was standing, silently awaiting her.

“Well, at least he didn’t cut off your balls, did he?”, Beth teased, walking beside him.

Daryl shook his head, “Might ‘s well have.”

“Ah, c’mon. It wasn’t that bad. My mama told me she likes you, and we ain’t alone, with Maggie and Glenn in there. I really like Glenn.”, Beth replied with a smile, inwardly beaming with her mothers approval. She had no issue standing up for the people she loved and her choices in life, but she did care deeply for her parents, and their approval meant a lot to her.

A laugh rumbled from his chest, and he admitted, “If y’r Daddy didn’t scare him away yet, he’s got some guts.”

“Exactly.” Beth grinned, reaching down to hold his hand, “Now c’mon, let’s go. I think I promised you somethin' earlier.”

* * *

“Beth!”

“Maggie!” Beth drops her suitcase and runs towards her sister, flying her around the neck.

 _“Beth!”_ Maggie squeezes her so tight that she pushes the air out of Beth’s lungs, the airport bustling around them. “Oh, I missed you.”

Beth leans back, Maggie’s looking equally as teary-eyed as her. “I missed you too.”

Maggie pulls her in for a short, tight hug, and then lets her go to grab her hand. “C’mon, before someone steals your stuff.”

‘Welcome home Bet!’ reads the giant banner strung across Maggie’s house.

Beth bursts out in a fit laughter at the sight.

“Y’need spelling lessons.”, she giggles.

Maggie snorts, opening the car-door. “It was Shawn’s kids that made it.”

“I love it.” Beth smiles, and repeats more quietly, “I love it.”

“Beth!” Shawn appears in the front door, his wife Ashley right behind him.

Two little girls wrestle themselves past him, racing towards Beth with huge grins on their identical faces. “Aunt Beth! Aunt Beth! How was France? Did you eat cheese?” “Miss Lily says the French eat a lot of cheese! Did you bring some for us?”

Beth crouches down, and the girls each clutch themselves to one of her sides. “I don’t got cheese, but…” They wriggle themselves free to gaze up at her expectantly. “I do got some chocolate for you. D’you like that?”

“Yes! Daddy! Daddy! Beth brought chocolate!”

Shawn laughs, “’S that so? But I thought you didn’t like chocolate?”

The girls come to a halt, a frown on their faces. “Mommy, Daddy’s being silly again.”

“Don’t mind Daddy, he’s getting older so his memory is going backwards.” Ashley teases, holding out a hand for each girl. “C’mon on, Lacey, Olivia, let’s get the lemonade ready so Aunt Beth can unpack in peace.” Sending Beth a warm smile, she nods at her, “Welcome home, Beth.”

Chattering loudly, the girls walk inside with their mother.

Beth smiles, and shakes her head.

Maggie sets her suitcase beside her with a thud. “Here. Oh, that reminds me…” She looks at Beth with a sparkle in her green eyes, “Glenn and I got some news.”

Later, they’re all sitting around Maggie’s kitchen table, a huge glass of lemonade set in front of each of them and Beth exclaims with tears in her eyes, “You’re pregnant?!”

“16 weeks now.” Maggie says, Glenn beaming with pride at her shoulder. “We wanted to wait with tellin’ everyone ‘til you came back.”

“Oh Maggie, I’m so happy for you.” Beth sniffles, drying her eyes with her sleeve. “Shawn, you’re gonna be an uncle now.”

“Well,” Shawn laughs, his daughters hanging on his arms, trying to climb into his lap. “I already got the dad part down, so I think we’ll be alright.”

“Yeah,” Beth says quietly, looking around her family with so much love in her heart it feels like it could burst. “We’ll be alright.”

But in the back of her head, a small voice still nags her, and she can’t ignore the feeling that _– someone -_ is missing.

The evening feels warm, occasional breezes of cold wind making her shiver. Beth leans back against the wooden bench and gazes up at the dark night sky. The stars twinkle back at her – as if to say, _we’re happy you’re back._

“Here ya go.” Maggie sets down the steaming mug of tea on the small side-table and sits down beside her, an identical mug in her hands.

Beth smiles at her gratefully. “Thanks, Maggs.”

Her sister sighs, settling into the cushions. “No problem.”

A comfortable silence falls between them, Beth slowly drinking of the hot liquid.

“Beth…” Maggie begins, gently, “There’s something you gotta know.”

Beth furrows her brows. “What? Are you havin’ twins too?”

“No,” Maggie snorts, “God, no. One baby at a’ time will be plenty.”

“So then what?”

“It’s about him.”

“Oh.” Beth worries her lip between her teeth, staring into the dark. “G’on.”

"Have you spoken to him recently?"

She shakes her head. "Texted him a couple times to check in, but not when I was in France."

“His—” Maggie pauses, visibly overthinking her words. “His brother got arrested again.”

Beth raises her eyebrows, taking a sip. “Big surprise.”

“No, but it was different this time.”

She frowns, turning towards her older sister. “How?”

“He got arrested for voluntary man slaughter.”

“ _What?”_ Beth’s eyes widen, her mouth opening and then closing again. “How— _Who?_ Did—” She stutters, her thoughts racing. “Did Daryl get hurt? Is he locked up too? What—”

Maggie lays a soothing hand on her sister’s arm, and she speaks with a gentle tone, “No, no. Daryl is fine, he wasn't there. But Merle got 20 years.”

“Oh my god,” Beth breathes, speechless, "How?"

“Merle was drunk, started a bar fight."

Beth huffs out a breath, _that part was to be expected_. It ain't news that Merle Dixon is a mean drunk, his nasty words at her that night still fresh in her mind. 

Maggie continues, "He stabbed one of the guys in the neck with a broken off bottle. Rick arrested him; he was the one who told me when I asked where he got the black eye. Said Daryl wasn't too keen on him going after his brother.”

Beth shakes her head, sighing. “Lemme guess, Rick tried t’ apologize to Daryl, and instead of hearing him out Daryl punched him in the face.”

Maggie nods, looking down at her hands. “That’s the gist of it.”

“That stupid jerk.” Beth mutters.

“Who? Merle?”

“Yes, him too. And Daryl. Rick’s a good man. I get he was upset but it ain’t like Rick is goin’ around arresting his friends’ brothers for fun.”

Maggie shakes her head, “They’re fine now.” A weak laugh plays around her lips, “They kissed ‘n made up.”

Beth giggles, clasping a hand over her mouth to hold in her sudden laughter, “I love both of ‘em but some things I’d rather not imagine.”

“Y’gotta admit they’re attractive men.”

“ _Maggie.”_

“What?!” She shoves Beth lightly with her shoulder, “’M pregnant, not blind.”

Beth giggles, “True.” She takes a deep breath, her tone back to serious. “But I feel for Daryl, though. I wish I could just—I don’t know.” She bites her tongue.

Maggie glances at her, a hint of worry in her eyes. “Do you still think about him?”

Beth nods reluctantly, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hands, her elbows perched on her knees. “Can’t seem to stop.”, she mumbles, “Wherever I go, whoever I meet, around every corner I turn I find him.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Both. At first, everything hurt. But now… I just miss him. It just feels like something is missin’ and… I think it’s him.”

“D’you remember why y’all broke up?”

“Yeah. Both of us weren't in the right mind.” Beth recounts softly, “I was deep into my depression, he was out causing trouble with Merle. Didn’t communicate. I wasn’t great, and he wasn’t either. It just feels like life got in the way.”

“How do you feel now? Are you thinkin’ about giving it another chance?”

“Maybe.” Beth looks at her, genuine question in her eyes. “What do you think?”

Maggie sighs, and gazes into the night, thoughtful. “I know there was a point where he made you really happy. Like, almost givin’ me a toothache happy. And over time, a lot happened to you, and our family, and he fell into old habits.”

She meets Beth’s look. “Old habits die hard, Beth. But his old habit got locked up again, for good this time. He ain’t gettin’ out. And speaking for real here, Merle has been locked up 3 weeks now and none of us has seen Daryl doing this good since… You.”

Beth exhales, and whispers, “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Maggie smiles, a bit gloomy. “Shit.”

The temperature in the supermarket is cold in contrast to the simmering heat outside. Beth shivers lightly, goosebumps trailing up her legs.

She was cooking for Maggie and Glenn tonight, and she had been halfway through the recipe when she realized they were out of eggs. Cursing, she had thrown down what she was doing and raced to the store. 

So that's why her black - now grey - shirt is covered in flour, and her hair looks like she got electrocuted.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she waits for the line to hurry _up._ Checking the time on her watch, she mutters, "Shit." That was gonna be some quick cooking if she wanted to have it ready on a decent time. 

"Can't y'all move it along already?" A rough voice mumbles near, and her heart skips a beat. _Oh, no._

Ducking her head down, she carefully takes a peek at the people behind her, and from here she can recognize the leather vest. 

_Great._ Beth shuts her eyes, muttering out a quick prayer to _please_ not let him see her. Distracted, she doesn't notice the cart behind her moving up the line until it rams into her. She trips over her own feet, the eggs flying out of her hands and smashing on the floor, not far from where she herself lands with an ungraceful thud. 

"Oh my, sweetheart, are you alright?" An elderly woman exclaims, and she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"'M fine." she mumbles, a nasty bruise forming on her ankle. "'M fine." 

Standing back up, she cracks open her eyelids to see Daryl staring straight at her with wide eyes. 

_Instead_ of behaving like a normal human being, Beth turns around and bolts, leaving the eggs behind.

Ever since Beth was a little girl, her favorite color had been yellow.

It was in the flowers swaying in the breeze on the grass lands of her farm. The ones her Daddy called weeds but Beth always admired them, despite their negative nature. They're her favorite flowers.

It was in her favorite Sunday dress, the one her mama made her. In the daffodils that sprouted up, announcing the spring. The sun that shone on her face and tinted her nose and cheeks red.

She’s sitting on Dr Cloyd’s couch, and smiles, pointing towards where she’s looking. “Y’got new curtains.”

“Yes!” Dr Cloyd responds, turning around to follow her gaze, “Do you like them?”

“Yeah, I really like yellow. It’s—Kinda stupid.”

“Why would it be stupid?” The doctor sits back down, giving Beth that observing-searching-prying therapist-look.

“’Cause it doesn’t really make sense, but ever since I was small, yellow has been like a sign to me. Of good things.” Beth smiles faintly, “My Daddy would say it’s God. Maybe it is.”

“That’s really beautiful to have, Beth. Do you think it’s a sign now?”

“Maybe.”

* * *

_flashback..._

"I'm gonna guess."

"Girl." Daryl huffed, and Beth stopped mindlessly tracing random circles on his chest, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. The sweet scent of her perfume and freshly mowed grass hung around them.

"C'mon, just tell me. Already told you mine, _and_ my favorite flower."

"Dandelions." Daryl shakes his head, a smirk was playing around his lips, "Alright, it's green." 

"Your favorite color is green?" Beth beamed, lifting herself up from where she was splayed across his chest, excited she got it out of him, "Why?"

"'Cause." He muttered, glancing up to where the sun was shining through her blonde hair, the blue sky in the background, the contrast almost making her look ethereal. Her eyes sparkled, and she was smiling so brightly it made her surroundings pale in comparison. "You."

"What d'ya mean?" 

He met her gaze silently, and gave a small nod towards her. Her eyes widened, catching on, "Oh." 

She grinned, and leant in, placing her hands on either side of his head where he was lying on the blanket, "Well, blue's my favorite too."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

"Nah.", she whispered, so close he could feel the air rushing out of her lungs as she spoke, "Yellow's my favorite 'cause it's a sign of good things. And when I look at the person who makes me happiest, I see blue." 

The tips of Daryl's ears turned red, and he muttered, "Alright then."

She placed a soft kiss against his lips, and pulled back slightly, nervously biting the inside of her cheek. "Can I tell ya something?"

Daryl nodded, and Beth took a deep breath, "Jus' wanna tell you, I-- Um. I love you."

A silence fell, and she half-expected him to pull away from her. Instead, he remained where he was, his eyes unwavering from hers. Just when she was about to open her mouth to break the silence, he beat her to it.

"I love you too, Beth."

Tears sprung into her eyes, she smiled, and she pressed her lips against his. 

* * *

The room is packed, the whole town going out on Saturday night. Beth feels sweaty from the uncomfortably warm temperature, increasing from the body heat. The room is slightly spinning already, but she’s buzzing with energy and she feels _good_.

“Beth!” Amy stumbles towards her, giggling, two drinks in her hands. “Look! I got us drinks!”

“You’re so sweet.” Beth singsongs, stretching out the last syllable. “Hey, Ames, ‘s real good we became friends again, ain’t it?”

Amy sets the drinks down with a slam, some of the liquid splashing over the edge of the glass onto the table. “Yes! Beth, we were _such_ good friends in high school. Why’d we stop?”

Beth giggles, wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling her into the booth. “’Cause you went off to college.”

“Right!” Amy sits back up, wildly waving her hands around. “College sucks, Beth, 's good ya did community college. The girls are real mean. But I’m lucky ‘cause I got my best friend back!”

“Exactly!” Beth exclaims, equally excited. Her mind feels a little fuzzy, and she pats Amy on her shoulder. “I gotta pee.”

“Alright! Good luck! Don’t get kidnapped!” Amy yells after her as Beth walks - lightly staggering on her feet - towards the bathroom.

Why was she— _Right._ She had to pee. Okay.

Beth clumsily opens a stall door, slamming it closed, and locks it.

Done with her business, she decides it’s as good a resting place as any, she leans back against the wall.

Sighing, she closes her eyes, the cool of the tiles slightly bringing her back to reality from her drunken haze. 

Beth knows it’s a _really_ bad choice, but everything seems like a smart thing to do once you’ve had enough vodka. Opening her phone, she scrolls through her contacts.

The phone ringing, she clutches it against her ear, murmuring quietly to herself.

“Beth?” A groggy voice startles her, she almost drops it. Catching herself in time, she opens her mouth, slurring her words.

“Hey?”

“Beth, why the fuck are you callin’ me at-” a short silence falls, and Beth listens intently to the rustling at the other side of the line. “-2am?”

“Well, jus’ wanted t’ talk to ya, ‘s that so wrong?”

Daryl sighs. “Shit, y’r drunk, ain’t ya?”

“No, wha’ gave ya that idea?” Lengthening the last syllable, she loudly smacks her mouth. “Hey Daryl, why’s my tongue so dry?”

“’Cause you’re pissed.”

Beth giggles, “Ah, tha's why.”

“’S everything alright?” His tone sounds genuinely concerned.

“Yeah! ‘M with m’ friend Amy at Aaron’s bar. But hey, how are _you_ doin’?”

“’M alright.” He mumbles, his vocal chords roughed from sleep. She shivers at his tone, suddenly feeling warm inside.

“Hey, Daryl…” She sighs softly, unintentionally rubbing her thighs together. “I miss ya. Real bad.”

“’S that so?”

“Yeah… D’you remember us?”

“Yeah, of course.” Daryl mutters, his low voice rumbling straight through her.

“No, but like, do you remember—” Beth shifts, the new friction making her release another soft, breathless sound. “ _Us?”_

“Jesus, Beth.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah… yeah.” The other end of the line rustles again, and Beth sinks further into her dreamy state.

“D’you miss me?”

“Yeah.”

A short silence falls, Beth slips her hand between her legs, the palm of her hand applying the slightest bit of pressure on instinct.

“D’you think about me?”

“I—” He’s quiet again. “Beth, what are you doing?”

She grins, tracing her teeth with her tongue. “Guess.”

“No not _that_. Jesus. I mean callin’ me up like this, we haven't talked in months. Last time I saw ya you dropped a bunch of eggs and ran.”

Beth sighs, removing her hand from her underwear. “The eggs were an accident. And it's 'cause I miss you. I really do. Like, m’ heart. Misses you.”

Another pause, her heart pounding in her chest the only sound.

Daryl mutters his next words so quickly she barely catches them at first.

“Miss you too.”

Beth smiles, exhaling. “D’you think we could be us again?”

“I don’t—” Daryl begins, but he gets cut off by Amy’s voice loudly echoing through the bathroom.

“Beth! You still in here?” Her friend yells, the door slamming closed behind her.

“I gotta go.” Beth whispers hastily, her thumb pressing the red button.

“Beth—” But he’s gone before more can be said.

Straightening her clothes, Beth puts a smile on her face and unlocks the stall.

Amy twirls towards her, stumbling coming to a halt as she grabs Beth’s arm. “C’mon, we gotta have one more drink before we go home. The barkeeper called a cab for us, he’s real nice, ya know that? I think his name is Andrew.”

Beth snorts, washing her hands. “Yeah, I know. He's real nice.”

Water. The first thing that flickers through her pounding head, her eyes adjusting to the blinding daylight. _Water._

Groaning, she lifts herself up, squeezing her eyes shut and blinking as her vision clears up. _Shit._

The walls of Amy’s apartment are painted a faded blue, and they’re so fresh the smell of paint still hangs in the air. Yawning, she gets herself to the kitchen, where she finds her friend looking equally terrible.

“G’morning.” Beth mumbles, reaching for the coffeepot.

“Mornin’.” Amy replies back, her voice scratchy. “Hey, that vodka really caught up with us, didn’t it?”

“Yep.” Beth sits down next to her friend, resting her head in her hands. “Hey Amy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might’ve… drunk dialed my ex last night.”

Amy snorts, and they both wince at the loud sound. “You didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Dumbass.”

“Yeah. I think I'll call him later today to apologize.”

Her friend looks at her, “’S that really a good idea? Y’all ain’t fighting?”

“Nah, Daryl isn't like that.”

“Shit, that’s right. You dated Daryl Dixon.” Amy laughs again, without malice in her voice. “That was really the match nobody saw comin'.”

Beth smiles back, sighing. “Think I told him I wanted him back.”

“Jesus.”

“Amy!” Beth exclaims, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Her friend never dared to misuse language in high school, much less the name of her devoted Christian parents’ Lord and Savior.

“Oh, c’mon, Beth. We downed a years-worth of vodka together last night. Don’t think that should shock you. I haven't gone to church in four years except here at Christmas – _don’t_ tell my mother.”

Beth giggles, shaking her head. “Won’t tell. Pinky promise.”

“Good.” Amy grins, a glint in her eyes. “And now, tell me everything about mr Dixon. Bet those hands can do a lot more good than fixin’ up cars.”

“ _Amy_.”

“What, am I wrong?”

Walking outside, Beth squints her eyes against the bright sunlight. God, does she wish she’d brought her sunglasses. She hadn’t had such a bad hangover since her 21st.

Throwing her stuff in her car, her phone starts ringing in her pocket. Muttering words of annoyance at the cheerful ringtone, she presses the green button.

“Hi? Maggie?”

“Beth! We got a surprise for you.”

“What d’you mean a surprise?”

“Come to the farm!”

“Why?” Beth asks suspiciously, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Just, get in your car and drive here.”

“Alright. Be there in 30.”

Turning into the driveway, Beth narrows her eyes, trying to get the blurry shapes standing by the house into focus.

Giving up, she pulls the car to a stop, shutting off the engine.

_Don’t look like you drank two bottles of vodka and called your ex last night. Don’t look like you drank two bottles of vodka and called your ex last night._

She keeps repeating the phrase in her head, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

Sighing in defeat, Beth opens the door and walks towards where Glenn’s standing with Maggie, who’s beaming with excitement and practically jumping up and down from impatience.

“Beth! Bethie! Hurry up, c’mon!”

Her sister’s joy is infectious, and Beth laughs, following them inside.

“Maggie, what’s goin’— _Oh.”_ Beth’s mouth falls open, looking around the house in amazement.

The walls had been painted the color she’d wanted, soft greens and soft blues mixed with calming egg white. Plants were standing all around the house, and they had even dusted off the piano.

The floors were still the same worn wooden planks they’d been when she was growing up, and she couldn’t’ve wished for anything different.

But, most importantly, in the middle of the kitchen, there was standing a familiar, old, hard wooden table.

Her eyes filling with tears at the sight, she turns around to her sister, who’s smiling warmly at her.

“We fixed it up when you were in France. Daryl brought the table over last week, Shawn helped carry it in. We really hope you like it, Beth.”

Beth sniffles, tears running down her cheeks. “I love it. I love you. Thank you so, so, much.” Hugging her sister tightly, she whispers, “And I will be helping you guys with settin’ up the nursery. _And_ I get babysitting duty, alright?”

Maggie nods, and pulls back to kiss her on the cheek. “Promise. Oh, and Beth, we’ve got one more thing.”

“What?”

“Shawn’s leavin' tomorrow, so we’re having a goodbye party tonight. Here.” Her sister smiles, her eyes glistening, “For old times’ sake. I think Annette and Daddy would’ve liked that.”

Beth returns the smile, and her heart aches but instead of the stabbing feeling it'd given her before, it had faded to a dull throb. Like an old scar acting up, a reminder of past times. “They would’ve.”

Her favorite sundress flows around her legs as Beth spins around, admiring herself in the mirror.

Where months back a ghost of herself had been standing, she could now see how her skin had tanned in the sun, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, a sparkle in her eyes. She looks good.

More importantly, she looks _happy._ She _is_ happy.

Chattering and laughter from her family sounds from the open window. The golden afternoon sun makes the remaining wide yard of the farm look almost idyllic.

Maggie is starting to show, and her and Ashley are wrapped into a detailed conversation about strollers and what are the best diapers. Glenn is standing at her side, listening just as intently as his wife.

Smiling to herself, Beth walks downstairs. She steps onto the porch, where Shawn is drinking a beer. With a sigh, she sits down beside him, and takes the new unopened beer he’d grabbed for her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Shawn. Not just for the beer. For everything."

"No problem, Bethie." Beth shoves his shoulder at the nickname, and Shawn chuckles.

"Can I ask you something?" 

Beth nods, and he asks, "Why'd you take the table after they-- After what happened. Of all things."

"It reminded me of us." She smiles, a tad somber, "First time I spilled that I loved Daryl was after he came to dinner here, when I was talking to her afterwards. Mama loved our family dinners and cooking for us, and I just associated it with good things from our family. Things that I wanted for me and him. I thought it would bring me comfort to have close, but depression just made it painful to look at."

"That... makes sense." Shawn replies thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side as he considers her words.

"But it was still important to me and Daryl knew that. After the breakup I just had other things on my mind, and then y'all got it for me," Beth ends her story, "It doesn't make me sad anymore. Just a bit nostalgic. And it belongs in this house."

The trees rustle in the breeze, she can see the birds fly up from them, skimming over the tops, floating weightlessly in the blue sky. Free.

Beth draws in a deep breath, and exhales. It feels good to let things of her chest. "A bit cheesy, ain't it. All those emotions over a piece of furniture."

Shawn shakes his head, and speaks with a soft tone, "Nah. Maybe, a bit," They laugh, he resumes, "But I get it. Being that far away from y'all after everything went down here... It didn't feel right. But I got through it, thanks to them."

Silently, they watch the twins dance around the yard, seemingly chasing a butterfly. Their dark hair waves in the wind, and their giggles fill the air around them. Shawn smiles.

"Without them, my life wouldn't be complete."

Taking a sip, she laughs quietly at the display, and he looks at her.

“Is everything how you wanted it?” he asks her gently.

Beth opens her mouth to give the answer laying on the tip of her tongue, and then swiftly shuts it. _No, it isn’t._

“Beth?”

She shakes her head, and his brows furrow in worry. “What’s wrong? Somethin' we forgot?”

 _Things I wanted for me and him._ Staring down at the wooden planks of the porch, her mother’s words repeat themselves in her head. _We can see he loves you._

Shawn’s voice becomes muted as Beth's mind travels back to what she said that awful night all those months ago.

_I ain’t gonna stop loving you._

_I just gotta love myself first._

Blinking, she whispers, “ _Oh_.”

Beth jumps up to find her car keys, Shawn calling out behind her, and she runs.

Her hands are trembling on the steering wheel, nerves racing through her. Pulling the car to a halt, she looks at herself in the side mirror. _Don't mess this up._

Reaching down to grab her phone, she finds the space empty. _Shit._ Must've forgotten it in her haste.

Her heart pounds in her throat as she rings the doorbell to his apartment. Hearing footsteps, Beth leans back on her heels, anxiously tapping her fingers on her thigh in anticipation.

As the door opens, she begins, “Hi, Dar—”

Her voice cuts off, she freezes at the sight of the grey-haired woman in the doorframe, wrapped in a towel. Like she just got out of the shower.

 _Shower, at Daryl’s house_.

“Hello?” The stranger gives her a cold look, holding the door tightly ajar. “Can I help you?”

Beth blinks.

“Hello? Are you alright?”

_Did she think he'd wait around for her to just make up her mind?_

Tears forming in her eyes, Beth shakes her head, "Sorry, wrong house."

Turning around, she hears the door fall shut behind her. Tripping over her own feet in her rush, she returns to her car.

Her thoughts racing, she twists her keys in the ignition.

 _Is this why she hadn’t heard anything from him all day? No—That can’t be it. But Maggie had said he seemed to be doing better, the best he was doing since—_ She bites down harshly on the inside of her cheek, the taste of metal filling her mouth. _Her._

_Since her._

Beth sniffles, the realization dawning on her like a bucket of ice-water.

_He had found someone new._

The sun is setting when she’s back at the farm. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Beth sighs, and opens the car door.

Maggie instantly comes rushing towards her, alarmed by the rumbling of her engine. “Beth! Where’d you go? Are you alright?”

Beth shakes her head and attempts to dodge her sisters move to hug her, but Maggie refuses to let her past.

“Beth, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Beth walks past her, towards the kitchen. Unable to hold in her sobs, she slams the door behind her and sits down, hiding her head in her arms.

_It’s her own, dumb, fault. Stupid. So, so stupid. She left him. He had every right to—_

Hearing footsteps coming up behind her, Beth huffs in annoyance.

“Maggie, please leave me alone.”

“It ain’t Maggie.”

With a flash, Beth is sitting up, blinking the tears from her eyes.

“What’re... What are you doin’ here?”, she asks.

Daryl looks down and scuffs his feet against the floor. Beth smiles weakly at the familiar gesture.

“Got a call from Carol, saying a strange blonde girl showed up on my doorstep looking like she was havin' a heart-attack. Figured it was you.” His eyes meet hers, “Got worried 'cause of that and y'r phone-call last night. You didn’t pick up so I called Maggie.”

Beth nods, worrying her lip between her teeth. “'T was me. Didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

Daryl snorts, and Beth frowns at his reaction. He shakes his head when he sees her expression, and mutters, “Carol ain’t my girlfriend. It ain’t nothin’ like that, I met her when I was visiting—” He stops, glancing away from her.

“Daryl, I know.”, she says softly.

He nods, “Merle. Her ex-husband’s an asshole, in and out of jail, she needs a place to stay sometimes with her kid ‘cause he won’t leave ‘em alone. That’s why she was there.”

“Oh.” Beth’s eyes widen. “That’s… Not what I thought.”

Daryl nods again, “Figured.” He glances up at her. “But what were you doing there?”

“Um. I was…”, she hesitates. “Was trying to find you. To talk.”

“Oh.”

“’Cause I've been doin’ better, and I just… wanted to see you.”

Daryl nods, and stretches his arm out towards her. “Got you these, by the way.”

In his hand lay crumpled up dandelions.

Beth stands up, slightly wobbling on her feet, a watery smile on her tear-stained face. “You remembered.”

Daryl’s eyes crinkle slightly, the corners of his mouth tug up. "Yeah, of course.”

It’s so quiet, the only sounds are their voices and the ticking of the clock.

“Why?”

The question hangs in the air, her breathing picks up.

“’Cause it’s you, Beth. Can’t forget about you.”

They’re standing so close Beth can feel the warmth radiating from his skin. Lifting her hand towards his cheek, everything else fades away as she whispers, “Can’t forget about you either.”

“Beth—”

In a surge, their lips collide.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her close, dropping the flowers on the floor. Her tongue taps against his, and he welcomes her, their kiss deepening.

She pulls back when black spots start to fill her vision, getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. Resting her forehead against his, she asks, “Do you love me?”

He nods. “Do—Do ya still love me?” His voice wavers, his shoulders tense with the question.

“Yes. I never stopped.” She can feel the air leaving his lungs as he exhales. “'S that enough?”

Daryl huffs out a breath, “Should be asking you that.”

Beth smiles, “It is." She bites her lip, a lump burning in her throat, "I'm so sorry for hurting you.”

"Y'weren't wrong for leaving.", he admits truthfully, "We both needed to be on our own for a while. I needed to fall on my ass," Beth lets out an uncontrollable giggle at his choice of words, and Daryl chuckles as well, "T' learn how to get on my feet again. I don't blame you, Beth."

A silence falls, a moment of peace, both of them reveling in just holding each other close again.

"I'm happy now.", Beth murmurs softly, "You?" 

A rare smile breaks through on his face, "Yeah."

In the corner of her eye, she can see the yellow of the dandelions shine back at her. "Good."

And with a beat, he kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos and a comment for good luck <3
> 
> My apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Don't be afraid to point them out, I appreciate feedback :)
> 
> I reaaally hope that didn't feel rushed, I wrote it kinda fast (thank you, adhd hyperfocus) but I do like how everything turned out. I always prefer long, full stories over short chapters. Anyways, the dandelion parallel genuinely made me cry lol guess you could say I'm very attached to these characters. Credits to Suzanne Collins for the beautiful quote that inspired that part, I thought it so fitting for Beth. The field flashback?? His favorite color being green because of her eyes bye I love them so much (she wasn't just saying that btw she does love the color blue for the same reason).
> 
> My favorite parts were literally all of it but especially her interactions with Maggie. Keep saying it but I love Maggie with all my heart. I've written very little of Amy yet but I love her already :)
> 
> Oh also my first try at writing something a bit more spicier lol next chapter there's gonna be more of that. And more happy Bethyl!! Much needed after all the angst. Alright, bye now!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS the sole reason for the supermarket scene was bc I didn't write enough breakup-awkwardness last chapter and this was my way of making up for it, so that's why it seems kinda unnecessary considering the timeline but alas, it's there for funsies


	3. your kiss, my cheek (this love came back to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun had risen more fully, casting a soft glow over them, and in a moment, their eyes meet and everything else fades away.
> 
> Beth smiles softly and raises her hand towards his cheek. Her touch gentle, he gives her a warm smile back, and she murmurs, “I love you.”
> 
> Daryl uses his thumb to tip her chin back. His lips catch hers in a tender kiss, slow and sweet, he mumbles, “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from this love by taylor swift 
> 
> (the lyric; 'this love is alive, back from the dead' but just the whole song in general is so beautiful and so so fitting for them, i rly recommend googling the lyrics <3)
> 
> Just to clear up any confusion, this chapter picks up right where we left it at the end of chapter two. This was the hardest chapter to write, I hit a massive writer's block after posting chapter two and it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this fic. I really like where I ended up with it though, hope you enjoy :)

_You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending._

_\- C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Beth pulls back, and grins, a glint in her eyes. "Did you know this 's my house now?"

Daryl shakes his head, "Do ya live here with Maggie?"

"Nope." She pops the last syllable with her mouth. "Just me. D'ya wanna know somethin' else?"

He furrows his brows, "What?"

"I got a real comfortable bed."

" _Girl_." He huffs, but the smirk on his face tells her something different.

"Y'wanna?"

"Yeah." Daryl clears his throat, his gaze trailing down her body before snapping back up to her meet her look. "Yep."

Beth giggles, and tugs at his arm towards the staircase. 

Suddenly, they come to a stop as Maggie sticks her head around the front door, holding a hand over her eyes. "Hey, Beth?!"

Beth halts her steps, and replies with a slightly annoyed, "Yeah?!"

"Ah, there you are. Everyone dressed?"

"Jesus, Maggie."

"Language, Bethie." 

Daryl snorts, and Beth swats him on the shoulder. 

"Was just lettin' y'all know Glenn and I are heading home, Shane and Ashley are gone with the girls too 'cause it was getting late." Maggie gestures towards them, "Also," she gives Daryl a sharp look, "Shawn and I wanted to let you know we both know our way around a shotgun, and Shawn boxed in high school. He was real good."

Maggie grins, "Just so you can save that information in your brain, Dixon. Alright, I'm gonna leave y'all to it." 

"Bye now, Maggie."

Right before the door was completely closed, Maggie yells out, "Have a good night!"

Beth blushes, and Daryl's laugh echoes off the walls of the empty house. "C'mon."

"They really haven't grown past the shotgun threats yet." Beth says, opening the door to her room.

The daylight had faded to a purplish-blue hue as dusk was setting. Suddenly, she becomes hyper-aware of the silence hanging around them, the overwhelming quietness except for the thudding of their footsteps and her shallow breathing. Outside, the world falls into the night, peaceful. 

If it wasn't for the fact they were already by themselves, the way Daryl is looking at her would be enough to make her feel like there is nothing in the world but them. The last man standing.

Nothing on this world matters to her either, but him.

Almost cautiously, he closes the door behind him, as to produce as little sound as possible. To not break the tension between them, that causes her heart to jitter in her chest and hands shake in anticipation. Of what, she doesn't quite know. Just this indisputable alertness of each-others every move. When his fingers twitch, she holds her breath.

As the lock clicks, Beth opens her mouth to say something.

Before anything comes out, Daryl strides towards her and grasps the back of her neck, pulling her into a hungry, bruising kiss. All the missing, all the heartache, all the _burning_ longing they had felt for each-other in the past months got poured into the clashing of their lips, his tongue searching out hers.

He cups her jaw, and she opens her mouth willingly for him. His other hand reaches down to grab her ass, pulling her forward against where he’s hard for her.

Beth lets out a needy whimper, pushing her hips back against him. Daryl answers with a growl of his own.

Gasping for air, she leans back. He grunts disapprovingly and moves to trail a line of kisses down her neck. On instinct she tips her chin back to give him more access.

Beth pats his shoulder, trying to regain his attention.

“Daryl—Daryl, c’mon.” Her breath stutters when she feels teeth graze her pulse. Nudging his shoulder with hers, Beth mumbles again, “Daryl.”

Daryl lifts his head to meet her eyes. Beth bites the inside of her cheek at the sight, his reddened lips glistening, his look dark and desiring.

His chest vibrates against hers as he rumbles, “Wha’s wrong?”

Smiling, she shakes her head, “Nothin’.” She gestures towards her bed. “Just want t’ move this to someplace more comfortable.”

“Right.” Daryl clears his throat and stands back. “Yeah.”

Beth grins at him and sits on the edge to unclasp her sandals. She raises her eyebrows, “Y’wanna—” She yawns widely before she can finish her sentence, and Daryl snorts.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, she blinks, and mumbles, “’M sorry. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Daryl chuckles and shakes his head, "Ain't a surprise, you were drunk off y'r ass."

Beth rolls her eyes, but her cheeks turn pink, “’T was a fun night.”

“Good.” Daryl sits down beside her, and looks at her questioningly, “Should we— Y’know? Wait?”

Beth smiles softly, and nods, “I’d like that. Would rather do it when I feel more—well. When I ain’t got a terrible hangover.”

An owl calls outside, and she shivers from the cool air flowing through the open window. The moonlight catches on his eyes, reflecting as he gives her a small, reassuring smile.

“That’s alright.”

“D’y’wanna sleep here tonight?” Beth asks him tentatively.

In response, he twists his arm around her, and falls back on the mattress, pulling her with him. Beth lands on his chest with an ‘oomph’ and Daryl chuckles, before sighing. “Yeah.”

She stretches out beside him, and listens to his heartbeat as she mumbles back, yawning, “Good. I think I’m stayin’ clear of vodka for a while.” Almost immediately, her eyes fall shut, “”M tired.”

Daryl tightens his arm around her and places a kiss on top of her hair. Beth smiles faintly, snuggling further into his side.

Drifting off to sleep, she hears him mutter, “G’night, Beth.”

She’s out like a light before she can reply.

Her eyelashes flutter open, beams of morning sun trickling into the room, announcing a new day. The birds chitter softly outside, and Beth yawns. A warm body stirs beside her, and she has to squeeze her eyes shut and blink a few times before the memories of the night before stream back into her consciousness.

Smiling, she turns over towards him, and nestles herself at his side. Daryl stirs again, and his chest rises and falls as his breathing becomes shallow and more self-aware.

“Beth?”

Lifting her head, she meets his eyes, his bleary from sleep, “G’morning, mr Dixon.”

“Wha’time issit.”, he mumbles, his voice scratchy.

“Dunno. Don’t got nowhere to be. You?”

He smirks, and shakes his head, “Nah.”

“Hm. Then we got all the time in the world.”, Beth muses, and Daryl’s chest shakes as he laughs.

“Guess so.”

Beth murmurs something incoherent, and yawns, pulling herself up towards him. She lays back down, her leg thrown over his stomach, her face hidden in his neck.

Daryl’s hand mindlessly traces random figures on her back, and she sighs.

“Did you sleep well?”

He hums back at her, and the air flowing out of his lungs grazes the hairs on the back of her neck. “Yeah.”

His fingers start trailing up and down, repeating the motion. Beth shivers, and his fingers edge over the strap of her dress, pulling ever-so-slightly.

In retaliation, she slides her leg lower, his jeans rough against her soft skin. Her breathing picks up when her thigh comes into contact with his crotch, a slow warmth forming between her legs. Beth looks up at him with teasing smile on her lips.

“What’re you trying to get at?”

The corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk. “Nothin’.” His hand slides underneath the thin material of the dress she had forgotten to change out of, and his nails lightly scratch down her back. “Something.”

Beth pushes her thigh against him and his breath hitches at the pressure. Smiling, she lifts her head, “You sure about that nothing?”

Daryl shakes his head, and replies with a laugh, “Nah.”

Her face inches away from his, she leans in, and their lips meet in a tender kiss. Beth asks permission with her tongue, and he gradually accepts, opening up to deepen the kiss. She moans softly, and Daryl responds by tightening his hand, scrunching up the fabric.

Beth smiles and reaches to help him pull the dress over her head. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra underneath, and Daryl groans at the sight.

"Jesus."

Her pale skin is complimented by the contrast with her rosy, hardened nipples and the flush that painted her cheeks spread to the valley of her breasts.

Beth suddenly feels slightly self-conscious as he takes his moment to just stare. Now sitting completely naked in his lap except for her pastel-pink panties, Daryl looks a bit lost for words. His eyes snap up towards hers, and Beth moves to cover herself, but he shakes his head and sits up to catch her lips with his.

He palms her chest, and Beth releases a whimper as he thumbs her nipples, his fingers skimming down the sensitive undersides. She can feel his smile in their kiss, and she carefully moves her hands to tug at the material of his shirt, a silent question.

Daryl sucks in a breath and retreats to hastily pull his shirt over his head, as if to get it over as quickly as possible. Like ripping off a band aid. His eyes momentarily glance away, and Beth lays a soothing hand on his cheek. He looks back at her, and her eyes kindly gaze into his, she kisses him gently. 

Her lips against his, she whispers, "It's alright."

The tension leaves his shoulders, and their kiss grows from soft and questioning into heated and demanding. His hands are everywhere at once, grasping her breasts, squeezing her ass, cupping her jaw.

Beth's underwear dampens as she rolls her hips against his, they both groan at the friction. Daryl moves to suck and nip down her neck, leaving purplish marks she will have to cover up for the rest of the week. Beth doesn’t really care if she's honest, but still bites down on his bottom lip in retaliation when he meets her lips to give her tongue a harsh suck.

Daryl growls, and suddenly she’s on her back. His mouth finds her chest, and his teeth scrape down the side of her breast, before closing his lips around the bud. Beth moans needy, throwing her head back against the pillow, arching her back.

" _F_ _uck_."

Feeling him smile against her skin, Beth bucks her hips up, asking for attention. Daryl shakes his head, moving his leg between hers, applying pressure. _It’s not enough,_ and Beth attempts to slip her own hand between her legs to relieve some of the building need, but he catches her wrist before she has any chance to.

Daryl looks up at her, his voice low and rough as he mutters, “None a’ that.”

Beth meets his dark gaze, her hips pushing back against him, and whines, “C’mon, Daryl.” His expression unwavering, she widens her eyes and tries again with an innocent tone, “Please?”

Rolling his eyes, his hand moves between them, and _finally_ finds where she’s soaking for him, meanwhile muttering, “Fuckin' impatient.”

Beth knows that he ain’t as annoyed as he pretends to be in the way the corners of his mouth turn up proudly when his fingers slide through the slick mess he's made of her.

Another low moan leaves her as his fingers circle around her clit, before rubbing more firmly. Beth’s eyelids flutter closed, and Daryl sinks a finger into her, curling it to find the spot that makes her hips rise from the mattress and her hands grasp his hair. 

"That alright?", he mutters, and Beth nods, biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep in some of her noises.

Strumming his thumb against her clit, he adds another finger, and Beth feels herself getting there embarrassingly fast. The flames licking at her, her breath turns into gasps.

A flash of teeth at her nipple makes her thighs tighten. An image flits through her mind of him burying his face between her legs, the way he used to stubbornly keep going until she came, crying out his name, and Daryl would look up at her with that cocky grin and a glint in his eye—and _that_ does the trick.

“ _Fuck_.”

Beth moans high and loud, stars burst behind her eyelids. 

Sighing, she comes down from her high. Beth tugs at his hair to make him look at her and his hands slow and pull away from between her legs. His fingers glistening, he slips them in his mouth and laps the taste off with his tongue. Another aftershock makes her shiver as Beth watches him.

His eyes meet hers, and Daryl raises his eyebrows. “D’y’wanna?”

Beth smiles, and nods, her hands reaching down to unclasp his belt. “Yeah.”

Daryl helps her, and she moves her hand to palm him underneath his boxers. Her thumb swipes over the tip, spreading the pre-cum down his shaft as her palm slides up and down lazily.

“Shit, Beth.”

She slews a leg over him, her heel pushing against his ass. “C’mon. You want to, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daryl clears his throat and sits up, his jeans off and now digging through his pockets, “Gotta find a condom, hold up.”

Beth shakes her head, and smiles brightly, “’M on the pill. Haven't been with anyone either.”

His head darts back at her, his eyes wide, “So, y’wanna—Could I? Without?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.” Daryl exhales deeply. “Alright. Yeah.”

It was her turn to roll her eyes, she teases, “C’mon then, mr Dixon. Get in here.”

“ _Girl_.” Daryl huffs out, and Beth giggles, sliding her hands around his neck.

Coming face to face, chest against chest, Beth’s eyes twinkle as she says, “Hi.”

“Hey.” His breath fans over her eyelashes, and her heart clenches at their proximity after being apart for so _long_. 

Her lips widen in a grin. “Y’ come here often?” Daryl rolls his eyes at her, and shakes his head, muttering something under his breath.

Beth snorts at his exasperated expression and widens her legs for him. They both groan at feeling his cock brush her wetness, and Beth presses her heel into his ass again, impatient. “C'mon.”

He positions himself, and with some fumbling around, he finally sinks into her. Beth moans, her arms tightening around his neck.

Despite it having been a while for her, her cunt is slippery and wet from her earlier orgasm, and he slides in easily. A loud groan tears from his throat and he thrusts up into her, her walls clenching down on him. 

Something panicky flashes through his gaze. “Shit, Beth, I can’t—"

“Mhm”, Beth mumbles, patting his back, his muscles tight in tension. “’S okay.”

His eyes squeeze shut as he grunts out, “You're so fuckin' wet, jus'-- Shit. Been too long.”

Beth kisses him softly in response, and murmurs, “’M here.”

Thrusting up shallowly, Daryl groans against her neck. His breathing calmed after a few moments, he sets a slow, steady roll that has Beth arching her back and dig her nails in his shoulders. 

Sweat starts to drip down their backs, and Daryl grunts at every thrust, Beth answering with a whimper of her own. The headboard starts banging against the wall as his movements become harder, more erratic. Beth tilts her hips, and he slides in deeper, both of them moaning at the shift in position.

"Y'want it like--" His hips snap against hers, Daryl groans against her throat, "That?"

"Mmhm, we got time." Beth smiles, "Missed you."

"Fuckin' missed you," His breath stutters as her walls flutter around him, "So much."

Beth hums back at him, gripping him more tightly as he slows down. She's still a bit hazy from sleep, the heat lazily building up inside of her. His fingers find her clit, and she lets out a long moan, a strangled version of his name leaving her throat. “ _Daryl_.”

“Christ, Beth.”

The sun had risen more fully, casting a soft glow over them, and in a moment, their eyes meet and everything else fades away.

Beth smiles softly and raises her hand towards his cheek. Her touch gentle, he gives her a warm smile back, and she murmurs, “I love you.”

Daryl uses his thumb to tip her chin back. His lips catch hers in a tender kiss, slow and sweet, he mumbles, “Love you.”

Giddy with happiness, she laughs, and affectionately wipes the sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. Daryl chuckles, and the twitch in his body makes them both breathe in sharply, reminded of their current activity.

“C’mon then.” Beth says, “Show me.”

Daryl snorts, and kisses her as he resumes his pace.

Her breasts are sensitive, and when Daryl moves down to suck one into his mouth it's _almost_ too much - but the fine line between pain and pleasure only adds to the tension coiling in her lower belly.

Beth feels him getting close in the urgency increasing in his strokes, the huffs of air where he’s buried his face in her neck, the slight tremor in his arms holding himself up.

Sliding his hand back down to where their bodies meet, he begins to flick her clit, headstrong on making her come before him. The buildup in her is feeling like it’s almost there, _almost_ —Beth arches her back and whines— _So close._

“God, Daryl, _please_.”

She clutches his shoulders, Daryl growls into her neck, "C'mon. Wanna feel you, girl, come for me."

His nail catches on her clit, and her eyes roll back as she feels the dam breaking inside of her. 

Her cunt spasms around him, clenching down harshly, and that sends him over the edge right after her. Vaguely, she hears a broken moan of her name spill from his mouth as his dick jerks inside of her, “ _Beth_.”

It takes her a couple minutes to fully come back to earth. Beth blinks, and mumbles, “Daryl, you’re crushing me.”

“”M sorry.” He rolls off of her with a grunt. Rolling over to nestle herself on his chest, she sighs. Daryl softly runs his fingers through her hair.

Smiling, she looks up at him, and his eyes crinkle as he returns it.

“Y’alright?”, he mumbles gently.

Beth lets out a deep breath, “Never been better.” She crinkles her nose as she feels the evidence of their fucking trickle down her thighs. “We should really shower though.”

His deep laugh fills the room, and she feels so blissfully content that tears spring into her eyes.

Daryl sits up and rolls his neck. “C’mon then.” He glances back at her, twinkle in his eye, “It’s better to shower together.”

She giggles, “Right, ‘cause of the environment.”

“Was more thinkin’ about the other things.”

“Ah. We could arrange that, mr Dixon, but I’ll have to warn ya, my virtue is very important to me.”

“Pretty sure y’r _virtue_ has been settled already.” Daryl mutters, his gaze looking her up and down.

Beth holds a hand to her chest, her eyes widening, and replies, “I’ll have you know, I’m a proper lady."

“’F course.” He rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed. “C’mon, miss Greene. You’ll have to show me some of those good Southern manners of y’rs.”

Giggling, Beth jumps up and follows him.

"But how _was_ it?!" Amy looks at her with wide eyes, expectantly.

Beth blushes as she rummages through the drawer, "It was good."

Her friend sighs dramatically, "You really tell such detailed stories."

"What d'you wanna hear then?"

"Well..." She trails off, before grinning and continuing suggestively, "Did he do it? Get you there? Y'know, did he find your--"

"Amy Lynn Harrison!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." 

Beth hums, her lips turning up in a grin at remembering how she'd started the day that morning. Daryl had gone home after a _long_ shower - Amy would say, she'd shown him her _manners_ pretty good - and Beth had continued the day by unpacking the boxes still spread out throughout her house with her friend's help. 

"You gonna see him again tonight?"

Beth shakes her head, "His boss called him, said there was an emergency and needed all hands on. Tomorrow for dinner, he's comin' here." She smiles. "I'm starting at my new school tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah, you're gonna teach music to toddlers right?" Amy holds up a sweater, looking at her questioningly, "Where does this go?"

Beth points towards her closet, "Middle drawer, and kindergarten."

"I was close." Amy squints her eyes, and dangles a lacy clothing garment in front of Beth's face. "Hey, d'y'think Daryl would like this?"

" _Amy_!" Beth flushes a beet-red, and grasps the bra out of her hands, throwing it hastily into the nearest drawer.

Her friend cackles, and shakes her head as she wipes her eyes. "Ah, Beth. This one's done, by the way." She shoves the cardboard box in Beth's direction, who kicks it further to the door and moves to plop down on the bed beside her. 

"Tell me about _your_ love-life. Y'want all the deeds on mine, I want some on yours.", Beth laughs. She really hadn't heard much about Amy's 'college experience'. 

Outside, rain patters against the window. Fall was really starting to set in now, her driveway was littered with orange and yellow leaves - Beth loves it.

"Well, there's this-- Person I'm dating for a while now." Amy looks hesitant.

"Oh! What's his name?"

A silence falls, and the doubt in her friend's eyes makes Beth's heart ache and her brows furrow with worry. 

Amy bites her lip before beginning cautiously, "Her name is Tara."

Beth blinks, debating her words before she lays a calming hand on Amy's shoulder, getting her to meet her gaze. Smiling softly, she says, "That's really great, Ames. How'd you meet?"

Tears glisten in her childhood friend's eyes, she throws her arms around Beth, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." Amy whispers in her ear, "Thank you." 

"Hey," Beth leans back, "I would never think any different of you, or anyone, based on who you love." 

"Maybe not you, but the church ain't that accepting."

"Then screw them." _Close minded assholes. Religion ain't ever been an excuse to hate, and she wasn't raised like that either._ Sadly, not everyone in their town thinks the same way.

Amy laughs weakly, "Yeah. Wish my parents were that easy with it." She glances away, a slight tremor in her voice, "Let's say I can't exactly bring her on Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Ames." Beth sighs, and grabs her friends hand, squeezing reassuringly. "For what it's worth, I'm celebratin' Christmas here, and you're both welcome." 

"Thank you, Beth." Amy smiles, drying her eyes with her sleeve. "As long as Maggie ain't the chef, 'cause - bless her heart - I still don't trust her cooking."

Beth giggles, "Pinky promise."

Living in a big house on her own would be considered lonely by most people, but Beth reveled in the solitude.

She found solace in the soft awakening of nature around her every morning. The fresh breeze and the sun emerging from the clouds as she sat on her porch, huddled in a blanket with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Some days, Daryl was sitting by her side. They'd been trying to take things slow, as far as that's possible with the history they share.

On Sundays, she'd eat with Maggie and Glenn, keeping her mama's tradition of family dinners. Maggie had narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms when Daryl first joined them, but Glenn and he got along like nothing ever happened, and that certainly helped persuade her sister too. 

Their horses were still stabled at Jimmy's family farm since she was working five days a week, and thus was unable to care for them herself. At first they had rejected her checks, saying they knew her Daddy was a good man and had helped them out countless times, but after a while they had agreed on a reasonable fee and accepted the money.

Saturday mornings, she'd wake up at the crack of dawn to ride. The dark-green fields glistening of morning dew, the air just a tad too cold, it helped refresh her mind. The peaceful consistency of nature made it easier for her to breathe.

How bad her life may be, in the morning, the sun still rose, and at dusk, the moon took its place. 

It was one of the things that helped her hold on in those dark, empty months. Undeniable change combined with persistent existence. Consuming, wrecking, healing, growing. _Maybe that's something she can believe in._

Religion is a complicated matter to her, that she still hasn't figured out completely. Maybe God exists, maybe he doesn't. Some days, she likes to think he does. Her faith doesn't necessarily place itself within those bounds organized religion brings.

After all, Beth believes in two things:

One, she has endured.

Two, she has healed.

_Two months later..._

Leaning against the window post, Beth sighs. The cool air of the night makes goosebumps rise on her bare legs, the fabric of her sleep-shirt - that she'd stolen from Daryl - soft against her skin. Though her mental state had been considerably stable for a while now, it still went with ups and downs, and tonight her head hadn't been able to quiet down. 

Maggie's pregnancy brings her nothing but joy, but it also made the loss of her parents become even more painfully evident. _They deserved to be here for this._ It's such a clear sign of life moving on and the injustice hurts her heart when she thinks how badly her mama and Daddy wanted to be around to support them.

A faint smile plays around her lips as she looks over her shoulder at the man sleeping in her bed. Daryl had passed out the second his head hit the pillow, unlike Beth, who's insomnia had a bit of a relapse the last week.

The tip of her cigarette glows orange as she lights it, dangling between her lips, and she takes a drag. She isn't a regular smoker, but every once in a while, Beth indulged herself. Mostly when she isn't at her best.

"'S that mine?" A rough voice mumbles behind her. Startled, her head darts around to find Daryl sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Hm. Don't let y'r sister know."

Beth snorts, and shakes her head, "Won't."

She feels his warm chest press against her back, and she leans back against him as he wraps his arms around her. 

"Y'alright?", he mutters in her ear.

Blinking, she exhales deeply and admits, "Been better."

Daryl hums again, and places a kiss on her hair. "Wanna tell me?"

"Missing my Daddy. He and Mama deserved to be here for Maggie's pregnancy," Tears spring into her eyes, "It's so unfair."

Beth's shoulder shake with a sob, Daryl tightens his arms around her. "It'll be alright, Beth."

Her lip trembles, and she turns around to face him, looking up at him with tearful eyes. Daryl meets her gaze, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. Taking the cigarette out of her hand and putting it out in the ash tray standing in the windowsill, he gestures towards the bed.

"C'mon. Get some sleep."

Beth nods, and dries her eyes with her sleeve. 

With her head on his chest, Daryl gently strokes her hair, calmingly patient. Listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, she ends up falling in a deep, dreamless sleep.

The pot clatters on the floor, mashed potato spilling all over the white tiles.

"Shit!" 

Cursing, Beth kneels and begins to clean it up, her hands shaky from her nerves. 

She'd been busy cooking all day to prepare for their guest. The rest of the food is on the table already, and it was going completely okay until she tripped over her own feet, and ended up _here_. 

"The hell's goin' on?" Daryl walks in, alarmed by the noise. 

"Goddamn pot fell." Beth sits up, and runs her hands through her hair before remembering they're covered in mashed potato, "Shit. Now it's not gonna be ready in time. Like she didn't have a bad impression of me already."

Daryl chuckles, and shakes his head. "It ain't like the queen's visiting, 's just Carol. It'll be fine, Beth."

"I know." She sighs. "I just wanted to be able to cook a decent dinner."

"Hey," He reaches out a hand for her, and pulls her off the floor. "Y'don't gotta worry." 

Beth nods, and leans into him, closing her eyes to calm the anxiety racing through her body. _Get yourself together._ Daryl places a soft kiss on her forehead, just when the doorbell rings.

"C'mon. She won't bite."

Dinner went over pretty smoothly. They'd chatted about easy things, like the weather and the kind of work they do.

Carol was instantly friendly, the picture of a good, caring, Southern mother. She gave Beth a firm handshake and laughed brightly at her jokes. A few times, Beth caught Daryl looking mildly cynical at his friends' cheery manner. She pretended not to notice, but she held onto her slight suspicions. 

After they finished, Beth gathered up the plates and Carol insisted she helped with washing up. Daryl had already left to smoke. She had known better than to refuse the offer a third time and accepted. 

"So, Beth, I've heard a lot about you from Daryl." 

"I know." Beth says, mimicking her gentle tone, but she's wary of what's about to come. In between Carol's light-hearted attitude at dinner, she had seen the cold, calculating look the older woman observed her with when she thought Beth wasn't aware.

Carol pulls the plug from the drain, and leans back against the kitchen counter, her eyes focused on Beth. "A lot went down between you two."

It wasn't a question. "Yes," she replies, meeting her look, "We've been through a lot."

"I haven't known him for a very long time," Beth nods at her, Carol continues, "But I've been around long enough to see what he was like with and without you."

"Sure."

"And I have to tell you that if this ends badly, it will wreck him. You've hurt him once, you can do it again."

Beth raises her eyebrows, and speaks coldly, "I love him. More than I will ever love any man. And _nothing_ is gonna take me away from him." She crosses her arms over her chest, looking the woman up and down, "So if you have any plans on coming between us, I'd advise you to take a step back, and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

A silence falls as they stare each other down.

Eventually, Carol backs off and gives Beth her first real smile of the night - unlike the expressive laughter she'd thrown out at dinner, this one was a small twitch of the corners of her mouth, combined with a mildly impressed look in her eyes. 

"I can see why you two fit together.", she admits, and Beth nods, before turning her back and walking off to find Daryl. "Oh and Beth? I have absolutely no interest in him like that. Or in trying to break you apart."

"Good." She returns the smile, a hint of a promise in her voice, "'Cause that would be fighting a losing battle."

The rain crashes against the roof and wind blows around the house in a late November storm. Beth huddles herself deeper in her blanket, a forgotten movie playing in the background.

Yawning, she turns her head to the side and looks at Maggie, who'd fallen asleep on the couch next to her. One of her hands is resting on her very pregnant stomach, and Beth smiles at the sight. Her sister is eight months along now, and the prospect of a Christmas - her Mama's favorite holiday - baby is a sweet form of symbolism to her. 

"She asleep already?" Glenn's voice sounds from where he's leaning against the doorframe, a laugh playing around his lips.

"Yeah. Out like a light, about ten minutes into the movie." Beth giggles softly. 

Glenn shakes his head and chuckles, "She keeps doing that." He sighs, "She's not going to be happy, but I gotta wake her up. The rain is letting up in the next hour, and I wanna get home."

Beth hums, and breathes deeply, rubbing her eyes. "Y'all can stay here, y'know that right?" 

"Work in the morning. Gotta leave early." Glenn explains, stepping towards the couch. He places a hand on Maggie's shoulder, shaking softly, "Maggie. Wake up, c'mon."

Maggie's eyelashes flutter open, she grumbles in annoyance, "'M tired." 

"Sorry, babe." Glenn gives her his arm to support herself on as she stands up. "Bye, Beth." 

Beth yawns, too warm and cozy to stand up, waving back, "Bye, text me when you get home safe."

She closes her eyes when they turn the corner, stretching her legs before relaxing into the couch. The lights are dimmed, and she feels herself falling into a soft slumber. _Bed is so far away, let's just--_

“Beth?” Daryl’s voice rumbles above her.

“’M ‘sleep.” Beth weakly gestures with her hand, mumbling, “Lemme sleep.”

Daryl snorts, and tugs softly at her ponytail, causing her eyelids to crack open slightly. Just enough to take in the image of his hair still wet from the shower, his damp shirt clinging to his chest. _That_ certainly piques her interest.

“Fine.” Beth sits up, and pats on the spot next to her, "C'm'ere."

Daryl lowers himself with a sigh, and Beth immediately nestles herself against his side, her head on his shoulder and her face hidden in his neck. She breathes in deeply and hums. "Y'smell good."

Daryl huffs, "'S that so?"

Beth hums again, and his hand moves to rest on her hip, lightly tracing her side. Daryl mumbles, "Maggie gone?"

"Yeah." She smiles, "Why?"

His grip tightens, and Beth giggles. Peeking up to look at him, she finds him staring back at her. "What're ya up to?"

Daryl's lips turn up in a suggestive smile, and shifts in his place, drawing her gaze down.

Her eyes catch sight of his lap, and her mouth opens in understanding, "Ah." Beth laughs, a glint in her eyes, "Not in the mood to sleep?" 

"Nah. You?"

Beth slings a leg over his, and shakes her head, "Nah." 

The fabric of the cushions is soft against her hands when she places them on either side of his head. The moody lightning falls in shadows around them, and their lips meet each other in a gentle kiss that grows heated when she feels how hard he is for her underneath his sweatpants. Beth rocks her hips against his experimentally, and Daryl groans against her mouth. 

Tearing himself away to suck and nip down her neck, Beth gasps, "Y'wanna?" He doesn't respond, Beth nudges his shoulder and tries again, "Hey, Daryl, you wanna fuck me?"

"Shit." Daryl grunts, and captures her lips in a demanding kiss. "Yeah." His hand slides underneath her waistband and the elastic of her panties, finding where she's dripping for him. "Jesus, Beth. Barely did anythin'."

Beth laughs a little breathless, "Want you." His thumb circles her clit, and Beth whimpers, but it's not what she's after. What she needs.

"Wanna get you off first, hold up."

"Nah," Beth shakes her head, "Want you to fuck me. C'mon, Daryl, please." She squirms, pressing down on him, desperate to find the right pressure and his dick twitches in response.

Daryl leans back and coughs, his voice rough, "Alright, alright." Beth smiles, and reaches to tug her sweater over her head. Her breasts bare in front of him - she'd gone braless 'cause those things are fuckin' uncomfortable - Daryl groans. They both undress hastily, throwing their clothes on the floor behind them.

Beth sits back in his lap, and her breath hitches when his cock touches the soft skin of her belly. Daryl mutters against her throat, "Y'want it like this?"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon."

"Shit, Beth." Daryl groans as she eases down on him, and Beth answers with a soft sigh. _F_ _eels like coming home._ Beth lifts herself up and down, a bit unsure at first but slowly finding a pace that has her moaning and Daryl clutching her hips. He hits her g-spot at every thrust, and his finger circle and rub firmly on her clit, the heat in her coiling.

Sweat slicking her thighs, she feels herself getting close. Beth breaks away from the kiss and moans low, "'M close."

Daryl growls, "C'mon then. Wanna come for me?" Beth nods, biting her lip. Her cunt clenches, and Daryl's dick jerks inside of her. His hands start to guide her rhythm, his hips fucking back against her, _hard._

He ducks his head to suck her nipple into his mouth, and a flash of teeth makes her whimper. "Daryl, please." 

_Almost-- almost, fuck._ With one last harsh stroke, he pushes her over the edge. Beth cries out, throwing her head back, her body writhing against his, " _Daryl_."

He pulls out of her, and with a few drags of his palm across his dick, Daryl spills over her stomach. With a sigh, he drops down beside her.

The position is awkward, and Beth stands up, wobbling on her legs. Reaching out a hand towards him, she yawns, "Now I _am_ tired."

The world is painted white, and her stove has been burning all day, her and Glenn rushing around the kitchen together. Maggie and he had brought their old record player, cheesy Christmas music playing in the background since the morning.

When Beth and Maggie were young, her mama would wake them at first snowfall as a tradition, and they’d share a cup of hot cocoa together. The Christmas lights twinkling, their cheeks rosy from the warmth from the heater, and the smell of chocolate and cinnamon hanging around them.

They cherished those memories; and in her mama’s honor, they’d shared a cup of hot cocoa this year as well. Given, Beth had spiked her, Daryl’s and Glenn’s with whiskey, but the thought remained.

“Y’all ain’t done yet?”

Beth throws her boyfriend a mildly annoyed look and blows a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead, “Well, if you wanna take over, go ahead. Otherwise it’s gonna be another hour.”

Daryl shakes his head, and chuckles, “’M fine. Smells good, though.”

“Thank you.” Beth smiles, and turns back to the kitchen counter. Glenn laughs, and pushes his chair back, standing up from the table where he’d been cutting vegetables.

“Here, they’re done. You do know it’s just another, like, ten minutes until we’re done?”

“Yeah, just wanted him to stop bein’ a smartass.”, Beth replies.

Glenn nods, and glances towards the living room, “Fair. I’m gonna go check on Maggie.”

Maggie is due in two days, so everyone is keeping a close watch on her sister. She’s stationed on the couch with a pot of tea, peacefully reading a book. Shawn and his family are visiting Ashley’s family in California this year, so it’s going to be a quiet celebration. Beth wouldn’t want it any differently though, she’s surrounded by her loved ones in her home. Her brother had called her and Maggie the night before and all is well.

Beth gestures with her hand, “Do that. I’m finishing this and then I’ll put it away for later. Gotta start getting ready, Amy’s coming in an hour or so.”

Finishing off her mascara, Beth leans back and smiles at herself in the mirror. Her hair is done is its natural waves, a few strands from the front pinned back. Her dress is long-sleeved, made of a burgundy velvet, a tad on the short side with a skirt that flows around her thighs. The color is a bit cliché, but it’s fitting considering the holiday.

She can’t deny partially the reason she chose it was because it’d have a certain effect on Daryl to see her in it all night. Something that’d _definitely_ pay off later.

Her doorbell rings, and Beth hastes herself down the stairs to see her friend.

“Amy!”

The fellow blonde smiles at her, “Beth!” Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting, she whispers in Beth’s ear, “You look _hot_.”

Beth blushes, and focuses her attention on the brown-haired girl standing behind her friend. “You must be Tara! I’m so happy to meet you! Hi, I’m Beth.” Tara smiles back and shakes her hand.

“I’m Tara, Amy’s…”

Tara glances towards Amy, who beams at her.

“My girlfriend.”

Beth squeezes Tara’s hand reassuringly, and says warmly, “Welcome to my home. C’mon, there’s eggnog in the living room.”

Maggie waves at them when they walk in the room, “Hi! I’m Maggie.” She motions her hand towards her stomach, “Excuse my manners, currently very pregnant, so can’t stand up easily.”

“That’s alright!” Amy rushes towards the couch to plant a kiss on Maggie’s cheek, her eyes wide as she looks at her, “Gosh, you’re far along, ain’t ya?”

“Not long now.” Maggie responds with a smile.

Beth looks around her, and frowns, “Where’s Glenn and Daryl?”

Her sister shrugs, “No idea. Outside?”

“I’m gonna go check on them, y’all get comfortable. Will be back in a minute.” Beth says.

It didn’t take her long to find them on the porch. They quickly turn away when she opens the door. A bit _too_ fast for their innocent act to succeed, even if she hadn't caught the familiar flash of silver from the corner of her eye.

Beth puts her hands on her hips, she raises her eyebrows, “Daryl Dixon, is that a _flask_?”

Glenn coughs, and Daryl avoids her gaze.

“I’ll take that for a yes.” Beth sighs, “I can’t believe y’all.”

“Beth—” Daryl begins, but gets cut off when she gives him a stern look.

“Beth! Did you find them?” Amy appears behind her, peeking over her shoulder. Her friend laughs when she takes in their situation, and Beth can’t help but chuckle herself.

Beth scrapes her throat, “I _meant_ to say, I can’t believe y’all won’t share.”

Amy nods along, “Right, that’s _real_ impolite, boys.” She reaches her hand over Beth’s shoulder, “C’mon. Nobody survives an evening of social interaction without some proper booze in their system. No offense to your eggnog, Beth.”

“None taken.” Beth smiles, and cocks her head. Daryl snorts, shaking his head, and hands it over to them. Beth takes a swig before giving it to Amy.

“Thank you kindly, mr Dixon.” Amy grins, wincing when Beth prods her elbow in her friend’s ribs at the name, “Ow! Now c’mon, I gotta go save Tara from the uncomfortable position I left her in.”

Maggie and Tara are chatting happily with each other when they return, no awkwardness present in the room. Tara is a police officer, and since Maggie works for the state attorney’s office, they swiftly figured out they’ve met in fleeting moments and easily fell into friendly conversation. 

Daryl stops Beth before she walks in, muttering low enough for only them two to understand, “Y’ look good in that dress.”

Beth smiles back at him, and whispers, “Thought you’d like it.”

“Hm.” Daryl smirks at her, his eyes lingering on her legs before snapping back up to her face, and they join the others.

“Honestly, Beth, your cooking remains undefeated.” Amy leans back in her chair with a satisfied sigh, patting her stomach with her hand.

“Thank you, but credit goes to Glenn.” Beth looks at her brother-in-law, who grins proudly.

“I’m glad you like it. Now, how about we do dessert in the living room?”

They all agree, and Glenn helps Maggie from her chair, supporting her. Beth brings the bottle of wine with, her and Amy already slightly tipsy.

Her friend settles comfortably on the couch, her girlfriend beside her, before she turns towards Beth, “Oh Beth, play us something on the guitar!”

Beth laughs, and hesitates, “Y’all want that?”

“Yes!” Amy calls out, the rest of them nodding along.

“That’d be lovely.” Maggie adds in.

Daryl sends her a small smile from where he’s standing against the doorframe, and Beth laughs back, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy from the wine.

Checking if the guitar is tuned, she looks at the group, and smiles warmly, “Alright, this is one of my favorite songs and it’s very dear to my heart.” Beth begins a simple chord on her guitar, “Let’s see if y’all know it.”

Her voice tentative at first, her lips part as the lyrics flow out of her softly.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I can offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love_

Maggie gasps as she recognizes the song, and Beth's chest feels tight when their gazes meet. This is the song Beth had sung at Maggie’s wedding, during her and Glenn’s first dance as a married couple. Her Daddy had walked her sister down the aisle, and her mama had cried her makeup off.

As she enters the second verse, her eyes instinctively shift to Daryl.

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met_

Her heart jitters and calms down simultaneously when their gazes meet one another. Daryl stands completely still, every sense entirely focused on Beth, watching her intensely.

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

She feels a pull towards him in her chest, almost like a silver chord is spun between the two of them. Their mutual longing for one another. _I will never love anyone, like I love him._ Beth smiles at him, and his eyes crinkle as he returns it.

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Beth ends the song, her voice leisurely fading away. The entire room is quiet, and for a moment, she doubts whether or not she made the right choice. _Maybe it was too emotional, maybe—_

Her thoughts quickly halt when Amy grins widely and claps in her hands, “That was wonderful! Gosh, y’ almost had me in tears.”

Putting down the guitar, Beth laughs, a bit relieved. “Thank you, Ames.”

Maggie looks at her, tears glistening in her eyes, “That was beautiful, Beth. Thank you.”

Beth stands up to hug her sister. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Bethie.”

Silently in the background, Daryl beams at her proudly. Beth smiles back at him over Maggie’s shoulder, and mouths, _“Love you.”_

He smiles and nods back at her, his eyes telling her the equivalent as his lips form the words, _“Love you too.”_

Later that night, Beth finds herself standing in her bedroom. Her guests had gone, and now there was nothing except her, him, and the moonlight shining through the window. She smiles when she hears his footsteps behind her, and turns around. 

Daryl grins back at her, and takes her hand into his.

"Merry Christmas, mr Dixon." Beth teases, and Daryl chuckles.

He pulls her towards him, muttering, "Merry Christmas, miss Greene."

"Did you like my song?" 

Daryl huffs, and Beth giggles. "Yeah." 

"I'm glad." She sighs, leaning her head against his chest, and he tightens his arms around her.

He hums in response, and there's a pause before Beth thinks out loud, "We never did dance together on that wedding."

Daryl shakes his head, "Nah." Beth stays silent, and he hesitates, "Did you want to?"

"Maybe." Drawing in a deep breath, Beth admits, "Yes."

It's silent, and Beth closes her eyes, already planning to just doze off in his arms. It breaks when Daryl leans back slightly, giving her a small smile, "C'mon then."

"What?" Beth laughs, caught off guard, and Daryl moves his hand to rest on her lower back as he intertwines their fingers with the other hand. "Really?"

Pulling her back in, he replies, "Yep." 

"Alright." She giggles, and Daryl winces when she steps on his toes. "Oops, sorry."

"'M tryin' to be romantic here, if y' didn't want to you could've said so instead of stomping on my foot." Daryl huffs, but the corners of his mouth tugging up gives him away.

"Hey!" Beth laughs, and lightly shoves his shoulder, "I didn't _stomp._ "

"Could'a fooled me." 

Beth snorts, and shakes her head before letting out a yelp when he unexpectedly steps back to twirl her around. Catching her back in his arms, he grins at her. 

"Damn romance novel."

"Nah." Beth smiles, "We're better."

Daryl rests his forehead against hers. "Yeah, we are."

It's not perfect. It's messy, stupid, complicated, lovely, overwhelming, warm, blissful, and painful at times.

Beth wouldn't want it any different, because through it all - all the heartache, tearful therapy sessions, sleepless nights, fuckups, all those months apart - he loves her, and she loves him.

* * *

‘ **Proud parents Maggie Greene-Rhee and Glenn Rhee joyously welcome their son into this world: Hershel Lucas Rhee, born on 28 th of December 2018 in their home, assisted by the local midwife. Hershel “Luke” was 8 pounds heavy and 19 inches long at birth. Freshly new aunt Beth Greene was unwavering from her sister’s side through the process of childbirth and is incredibly proud of both parents and nephew.'**

  1. **Lucas** : _Latin_ — Light-giving; illumination.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos and a comment for good luck <3 You can visit me on tumblr: [stupidlyentangled](http://stupidlyentangled.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh my god we're here... Okay so first of all writing smut is difficult as fuck lol but I tried my best. Especially the first explicit scene was genuinely more to show them re-connecting than like, sex. But still I decided to add a little spice 'cause I was getting bored so here we are. 
> 
> Reaaally hope that didn't feel rushed. Was Beth singing Adele dramatic? Definitely but it's a beautiful song and I wanted to fit it in there.
> 
> This was my first 'big' fic and I really enjoyed the process of writing it! Getting notifications abt kudos and comments make me very very happy <3
> 
> That was all for now, thank you for reading and hope you have a good day <3
> 
> edit: I'm aware this fic was incredibly cheesy and kinda cliche at times but bear with me ok this was my first real bethyl fic, was still figuring shit out. it's still my baby though so <3


End file.
